Zootopia Cases
by Raiju Silver
Summary: These are the adventures after Officer Judy Hopps, and now Officer Nick Wilde cracked the savage predator cases. However this story also tells the story how Nick and Judy's relationship advances.
1. Chapter 1: A new Case

Chapter 1:

Zootopia is a gleaming city where predators, and prey live in harmony. Although there are throws who argue a lot. It is 8 A.M. at the ZPD Nick an ex-con fox now the first fox to be a cop walked in with his partner who is the first bunny cop Judy Hopps.

"I hate it when you wake me up this early!" Nick said.

"Come on Nick if your gonna where that badge then you have to live up to it." Judy responded while pointing to Nick's badge.

The ZPD lobby has no other animals but, one. As you would expect officer Clawhauser sitting behind the main desk eating all types of junk food. Clawhauser is a over weight Cheetah.

"Hey you two. I see that you guys are arguing like an old married couple, again." Clawhauser pointed out.

The moment Clawhauser said that Nick and Judy instantly stopped talking, and just gave Clawhauser a "really" look. Nick and Judy went strait to the briefing room. Due to Nick and Judy being smaller than the other predators Nick, and Judy share the same seat. 5 minutes after they sat down their chief of police a Bull named Bogo came in standing in the front of the room, and he did not look happy.

"Shut it officers before I assigned you all on parking duty!" He shouted at everybody.

"What's the matter sir trouble with the wife?" Nick said with a smart ass tone. Judy elbowed him in the rib cage when he said that. Some animals laughed at the joke but, Bogo just gave him a growl with a despicable look on his face.

"Now if you jokers are done we have a new number one priority case. Recently CIA, MI6, Secret Service, and even our military branches have been losing people. When I mean by losing I mean they are being kidnapped. So far we haven't found the missing predators, and the evidence we've collected from the crime scenes have shown nothing. Recently three of our own have gone missing. Officer Nikkie a Jaguar has been missing for 2 weeks. Officer Jackson a Rhino has been missing for 6 days, and Officer Taranto a Wolf went missing 24 hours ago. This is now priority one to find our missing officers." Bogo stated. He gave Nikkie's case to a couple of Tigers, Jackson's case to a pack of Wolves, and Tranto's case to Nick and Judy.

Judy was hoping in excitement when she got out of the briefing room. Nick however was just walking casual like normal.

Judy stopped jumping, and turned to Nick. "I'm so glad we got a case, and I'm glad Bogo didn't give us parking duty. After that joke you made I thaught we were for sure parking duty." Judy said to Nick.

"If you ask me that guy needs to get a sense of humor." Nick responded.

"Seriously Nick don't do that. It's been three weeks sense we had a new case. Promise me you won't get us in trouble. Please?" Judy asked with her ears down, and her eyes wide open.

Nick saw the expression on her face. "Really your doing that. You know I hate that... Fine I won't get us in trouble." Nick said.

Judy ears went up instantly, and she jumped in the air, and said "YES!"

"We still on for the movie at my place tonight?" Nick asked.

"Oh right. Yea sure it's not like the case is going to rule my life." Judy responded. Nick however knew when she's on a case she doesn't stop till its solved.

Nick and Judy got in the patrol car with Judy in the driver seat. Officer Taranto lived in Tundra Town so Judy took US1 witch was a strait path there. While Judy is driving Nick slurps down a cup of coffee he got before leaving the station.

"Do you really have to do that. It's disgusting, and annoying." Judy told Nick.

"Oh sorry about that." Nick said before he started slurping even louder.

Judy with one eyebrow raised, and a huge smirk on her face she hit the brakes. That resulted in Nicks coffee cup smashing on his forehead spilling warm coffee all over his head. Now Nick's head, and uniform has coffee stains all over.

Nick turned to Judy with one eyebrow up, and a "really" face expression. "Wow real mature of you Judy." Nick said.

"Well you didn't listen so." Judy responded with a huge smirk on his face.

"Do you know how much it is to have this clean?" Nick complained.

"Well maybe next time you'll listen." Judy responded turning back to the front of the car, and continued driving.

Within 5 minutes due to traffic they finally arrived at the four story hotel Taranto lives in. Nick and Judy walked to the elevator, and pressed the fourth floor button. After they left the elevator Nick and Judy walked to room 13. They noticed the door was closed, and crime scene tape covered the middle of the door. Nick opened up the door. The whole room was trashed. A white Wolf wearing dress shoes, pants, shirt, and a white lab coat came out of the bathroom with a camera.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"I'm Doctor Revels forensic scientist. I've been here for the past 10 minutes collecting any evidence that could tell us who attacked him."

"Wait you don't know who attacked him?" Judy asked.

"No which is weird. Usually we can find a hair, or a feather sample of the criminal. We can't even get a scent on him either. All we know is that the perp broke the door, and was big enough to do it. Plus with the damage we know Taranto put up a fight. I assume it had to be another predator." Doctor Revels Responded.

While Judy and Doctor Revels were talking Nick was taking a look in the wrecked bathroom. Then Nick noticed a orange hair stuck in a piece of wood. Nick came out, and showed Revels what he found. "Maybe this can help us." Nick said.

Doctor Revels put the hair sample in a little plastic bag. "I'll see what this can tell us. When I found out where this came from you two will be the first to hear it." Doctor Revels told Nick and Judy before he left the apartment.

Nick and Judy went back to the car. "So what now carrots?" Nick asked Judy.

"Let's head back to the station and see if Taranto had an enemy's in the city from his cases." Judy responded.

"Hopefully we can crack this case before movie night comes." Nick said with a smile. Judy just rolled her eyes, and started the car with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Movie night

Chapter 2: Movie night

After Nick and Judy returned to the ZPD station they collected every case file that Officer Taranto ever closed. Through the whole day Nick and Judy have been reading through case files. Finally it was 6:30 p.m.

"Wow it's definitely time to go. Hey Judy our shift ended 30 minutes ago." Nick said.

"What are we missing. There is nothing that links to Taranto's abduction." Judy responded.

"We'll find out tomorrow come on. You forgot about our plans?" Nick asked.

Judy with a smile said "Fine I guess we can work on this tomorrow." She then put down the case file she was holding, and walked out the station with Nick. Usually Nick and Judy take the bus. Judy brought a bag with changeable clothes for when she gets to Nick's home. Judy never knew that Nick lived in the center of the city. Judy was surprised to find out he lived in a luxury hotel called Heavens Inn. When Nick and Judy entered the lobby she saw how fancy it was. One thing that caught her attention is that the only customers they had were foxes. The entire short walk to the elevator Judy had people turning to see that a bunny really came to their hotel. Nick's apartment is on floor 6 room number 23.

Nick slides his key card in the door, and pulled it out. His apartment was medium size. He had a kitchen on the right side of the door, a dining area in front of the kitchen, his living room is on the far left side, and there is a hall way on the far right where his room and bathroom doors showed.

"How do you pay for this place?" Judy asked. "This has to cost at least 3,000 a week to live in."

"Back in my old con days I did a con for a friend to get his money back. He invested in that money, and made this place. So the room is rent free." Nick replied seeing the opened smile face she had.

"Do you have a place where I can change?" Judy asked Nick.

"Yea my room you can change in. I'm going to go take a shower because a certain bunny made me spill my coffee this morning." Nick responded with his right eyebrow raised.

Judy just rolled her eyes, and went into Nicks room. She quickly changed into her pink country shirt. Her pants were normal city blue jeans. Before she left his room she wondered "what is in Nick's room?" She used her incredible hearing to make sure if Nick was still in the shower. Nick's bed was a mess, night stand a mess, and when she opened his closet all his clothes were neatly organized. His clothes were just his typical Hawaiian shirts. She then noticed a box on the floor of the closet. Just before she could open it Nick shut off the water, and exited the shower. Judy then instantly jumped up. She quickly closed the closet doors. Quietly she exited his room, and ran to the couch. Nick exited his bathroom dressed in his green Hawaiian shirt, and black pants. Judy trying to act casual she was messing with a magazine she found on the coffee table. Nick came over to the couch. He took a seat apart from Judy.

"What did you do in my room?" Nick asked Judy.

Trying to hide her red face with the magazine she responded "nothing. I just changed, and that's it."

"O.K. I hope you like Robin Hood because that's the selection for tonight." Nick told Judy.

Nick turned on his flat screen, and loaded the disc into the Blue-Ray player. After doing that he went to go pop popcorn. After 2 minutes he came back with a steaming bucket of popcorn. Judy finally put down the magazine. When the movie started she went into a total fan girl of the movie. The whole time Nick and Judy were quiet, watching the movie, and eating popcorn. Finally the movie ended at 8:34 p.m.

"I never knew you were such a fan of that movie carrots." Nick said.

"You kidding who wouldn't love that movie. It has action, adventure, and romance. Hmm." Judy said while her eyes were wide open staring at the T.V.

"Wow so you like romantic stories." Nick said with a huge smirk.

Judy's cheeks heated up, and turned light red. "So what I like how Marian married Robin Hood." Judy responded.

Before Nick could make some comment Revels called on Nick's phone. Nick instantly pressed the answer button when he saw Revels's name.

"Hey doc you got anything for us?" Nick asked.

"I tested the hair for DNA to see what predator we are dealing with. However, I didn't get any matches to any animal." Rebels answered.

Nick and Judy looked at each other with confused faces. "Whay does this mean Revels?" Judy asked.

"It means the hair is fake. We can't trace it. However I analyzed the material, and the results revealed that it was made from one of the plastic companies that makes artificial hair." Revels answered.

"We'll check it out tomorrow. Hopefully we can find out who bout the hair. Thanks Revels." Nick said.

"Let me know what you guys find." Revels said before he hanged up.

Judy grabbed her bag, and headed towards the door. "You're leaving already Judy?" Nick asked.

"Yea it's getting late. Plus, you have to clean your uniform." Judy answered.

"O.K. be careful out there." Nick said.

"Don't worry about me Robin Hood." Judy said with a huge smirk on her face.

"See you tomorrow Marian." Said just before Judy closed the door. When she did close the door she had the biggest smile ever.


	3. Chapter 3: What the?

Chapter 3: What the?

Its Tuesday May 3rd 2016 8:00 A.M. in Zootopia. Judy just walked into the station. Normally it's empty but, there are more cops this time. Even Nick arrived earlier than normal. Nick is standing right next to Clawhauser's desk, and so is Doctor Revels. Judy starts walking up to them. The moment she got there Nick stopped talking but Clawhauser, and Dr. Revels just turned around trying to hide the fact they are laughing.

Nick turned to the guys. "Wow guys really mature of you." Nick told them.

"What were you guys talking about?" Judy asked with her right eyebrow raised.

"Nothing important Judy. Besides we need to get going. Last night I went into the system, and I found out there was a huge demand of plastic from one certain company." Nick responded.

"Fine but, I will find out what you guys were talking about." Judy said.

Nick and Judy got into their usual patrol car. While they were driving to the Rain forest district Judy slowed down so she could catch a red light. Nick looks up from his phone seeing that Judy on purpose got a red light.

"What are you doing carrots we have to get to the factory?" Nick stated.

Judy raised her right eyebrow, and turned to Nick with a smile on her face. "I know but I still want to know what you, and the other guys were talking about." Judy responded.

"Really Judy it's nothing important. Can you just drive already?" Nick asked.

"Sorry Nick but it's a red light. We can't move until it's green." Judy responded still wearing the same smile on her face.

Nick rolled his eyes at first. Then finally he turned to her. "Fine the guys wanted to know what happened movie night." Nick told Judy.

Judy's eyes went wide open along with her shocked face. "Why, what were you telling them?" Judy asked.

"Only you like the movie, and I might have told them what a fan girl you were about the movie." Nick responded.

Judy with her ears down turned to the front of the car, and the moment the light turned green she hit the gas pedal. The rest of the trip they didn't talk. Finally they reached the factory. Before Judy could leave the cat Nick grabbed her hand. She turned to him with a disappointed face.

"I'm sorry Judy I didn't think you would be upset about me talking about last night." Nick said.

"I guess it's alright. But, you didn't tell them that I like the whole soft romance thing?" Judy asked.

"No of course not. I know it's hard enough being the only bunny on the force. The last thing you need is the guys at the station calling a girly girl." Nick responded.

"Thank you Nick. Maybe you could be Robin Hood." Judy said with right eyebrow, and ears raised up.

Nick let go of Judy's hand. Just before he closed the door he said "True I could be Robin Hood. I guess that makes you Maid Marian." Judy had this huge happy shocked smile.

Nick and Judy walked into the factory, and it was packed with workers. They went to the top floor where the manager's office is. The boss is a Raccoon in his 30's, and he is wearing a usual black suit for work.

"What brings the ZPD to my factory?" the Raccoon asked.

"We're following a lead. There has been an abduction, and we found an orange plastic hair at the scene. Recently someone has been buying that type of product from your company. Can you tell us who the buyer is?" Judy asked.

"Sure let me search on my iCarrot." the Raccoon said before grabbing his tablet. Exactly one minute later he handed the tablet to Judy with the results. However, the person who ordered the merchandise had no name with the order.

"How come there's no name with the order?" Nick asked.

"Some buyers prefer to keep their orders private. Especially now sense people are suffering from identity theft." the Raccoon responded.

"Nick look there is an address we can follow that." Judy said before downloading the address to her phone. Immediately after the download was done Nick and Judy headed straight back to the car.

The address leaded far out of town. While they were driving there all of a sudden an orange Tiger stepped in front of the road. Judy hit the brakes but the Tiger hit the hood of the car making it flip over him, and land on its wheels. Nick and Judy got out with their 9 millimeter stun guns. The stun guns fire simple non-lethal Shock rounds. When they opened fire on him the rounds just bounced right off him. The rounds made a clank noise when they made contact with him. Judy charged at with really fast speed. The Tiger tried to hit her but he missed. Judy tried to kick the back of his right knee hoping to knock him down. But, that did no good Judy just fell to her back. The Tiger turned around but, before he could claw her the car hit him making him fly in the air, and right on his face. Judy heard the engine pure making her instantly duck. Nick hit the gas pedal with all his strength making the car go into super speed. He hit the Tiger hard making fly in the air again but, this time he fell to the back of the car. Judy got up, and headed to the Tiger. Nick got out of the car. At the same time both Nick, and Judy reached the Tiger. However the both of them were socked from what they have discovered. The Tiger's true face was a robotic Tiger face without the fake mask. His arm was severed from his body, and laid right next to his left side.

Nick with a shocked face asked "What the?"

Author's note: Please leave a review, and tell everybody who like a good mystery/romance please tell them about this story. Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be posted soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Drop the case, or else

Chapter 4: Stop the case.

After Nick and Judy found out what their attacker was they immediately took the robot to Dr. Revels. At this moment Nick, Judy, and Dr. Revels are in a forensics science room in the ZPD. They are standing on the right side of the robot.

"So doc can you tell us what this is?" Nick asked Dr. Revels.

"I did some tests on this thing. One thing is for certain it's completely a robot." Revels responded. Nick just raised his eyebrow at Dr. Revels. "Also, I did some examinations on it, and found some blood of Officer Taranto on his left paw. It's safe to assume this is the robot who kidnapped him." Reveals told Nick and Judy.

"Can you download his memory, and see where this thing took him?" Judy asked.

"I already have but, there is a problem." Reveals said before directing them to a computer. Reveals pressed the enter button showing that the coding of the robots memory is military coded. Before Nick could say anything Nick got a call on his phone he immediately answered. Nick with an angry face turned to Judy, Dr. Revels after hanging up his phone.

"The two cops that were sent to the location of the delivery found a warehouse there. When they tried to enter a bomb went off. Both were found dead on the scene." Nick told Judy, and Dr. Revels.

For a moment Judy lowered her ears with a shocked face after learning what happened. Then she recovered put her ears back in the air. "Whoever did this they will be arrested for this?" Judy said with a furious face.

"That is a promise Judy. Whoever it is they will face justice." Nick replied.

"I know who's doing this!" Reveals said. Nick and Judy looked at Dr. Revels with a "what" face. "I've seen this engineering before when I was at the World Science Community. A brilliant White Weasel scientist named John Overhill designed ingenuity like this. However he was arrested for illegal genetics testing." Revels informed Nick and Judy.

"Where is John now?" Judy asked Revels.

"After he was arrested he was sent to federal prison." Revels responded.

"Not anymore he escaped." Bongo said while standing in door way. "I saw the designs of that thing, and I knew it was him."

"How do you know this chief?" Nick asked.

"Because I was the one who arrested him. I had a friend in the F.B.I. who looked at his crimes. He determined he was too dangerous for a normal prison. So they sent him to a maximum security prison. However he found out a way through the sewers. I want him found ASAP. Before he kidnaps, or hurts anymore cops am I understood?" He told Nick and Judy with a serious face.

"Yes sir!" Nick and Judy said together in sink.

After that talk with Dr. Revels, and Bogo Judy and Nick went straight back to the car. When they both got in the car Judy hit the automatic lock on the doors.

Nick turned to Judy with a confused face. "What are you doing? We have leads to follow." Nick said.

"When that robot attacked us you hit him with the car." Judy replied.

"So I was worried about. I thought you be grateful that I saved your life." Nick said.

"I am but, you went overboard when you saved my life. You could have been charged with murder if he wasn't a robot." Judy said.

"I'm sorry if I was scared of losing my partner." Nick said with angry face.

"We've been partners for two months. In that time you could make some unneeded emotional attachments." Judy replied to Nick.

"Excuse me? So what if my feelings for you drove to run over that robot!" Nick said with a mild voice.

"We have to keep this job professional. That's all I'm saying. So next time don't do that again. If you can't then perhaps we should change partners." Judy said.

Nick with a disgusted angry faced snarled, and got out of the car. Just before he slammed the door shut he said "fine we want to keep this professionally then you can go to the leads yourself."

Judy followed her leads. She went straight to the World Science Community that is 45 miles outside of Zootopia. There she met a Black Pig in a professor outfit who is the headmaster of the school.

"Excuse me headmaster I've come to ask a few questions about one of your former students." Judy told the headmaster.

"Sure who is it?" the headmaster asked.

"John Overhill escaped prison, killed two officers, and is possibly responsible for many kidnappings." Judy replied.

"There's not much I can tell. But, it does explain why we have been missing parts for the robotics team." the headmaster told Judy.

"You've been missing parts for the robotics lab?" Judy asked.

"Yea we found the trucks but, not the parts. The trucks were completely torn apart by something really strong." the headmaster told Judy.

"I won't a list of everything that is missing, and any files you have on him." Judy demanded.

"No problem officer Hopps." the headmaster replied.

Judy carried a huge box of files over her head, and placed it in the passenger seat. On her way back to the police station she could not stop thinking about that conversation she had with Nick. It circled her mind over, and over. Even though she thinks it's a good idea she is in absolute guilt for some reason.

When she got back to the station it was 7:30 P.M. Judy put the files in her office for tomorrow to look through. She went to go find Nick but, he wasn't anywhere to be found. So she went to Clawhauser to see if he knew where Nick is. All Clawhauser knew is that Nick left exactly at 6, and he did not look happy. Judy took the train to his place. She called him at least 4 different times with no answer. Finally she reached Nick apartment. However the door was busted in half, and the inside was torn up. Judy grabbed her gun and entered slowly. In the kitchen there was a note stabbed with a knife on the fridge. It had a picture of Nick muzzled, and beaten. On the letter it said "drop the case, or he dies." Judy then dropped her gun, and covered her mouth the moment she started crying.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Agent Silver

Chapter 5: Meeting Agent Silver

After Judy discovered that Nick was kidnapped she immediately called the ZPD. She sat in a wooden chair near a corner of the wall in the dining area. ZPD personal have been coming in, and out. However Judy sat in her seat motionless. After two hours of ZPD personal coming in Chief Bogo finally came in, and walked right in front of Judy. Bogo knelled down making direct eye contact with Judy.

"We will find him Judy. That is a promise I intend to keep." Bogo told Judy.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't drove off Nick none of this would have happened." Judy replied.

"How did you drive him away?" Bogo asked.

"That doesn't matter. It's just... I have to drop this case, or Nick dies." Judy said.

"Go home we can handle it. He said you needed to drop it, not the ZPD." Bogo responded.

"O.K. chief." Judy said before she left. She took the train home to her small apartment. Her apartment has a little bed, mini ridge and microwave at the end of the bed, greasy walls, small closet, small shelf, and a desk under that shelf. Looking all depressed she fell face down on her bed.

It's now May 4th 8:35 A.M., and Judy just woke up from her deep sleep. She got changed in a yellow Hawaiian shirt Nick gave her, and dark blue pants. She called Bogo but, he didn't answer. When she called Clawhauser he told her Judy "Bogo said you should take the week off. By then we'll find Nick." To try brightening her day Judy decided to get some coffee. When she almost arrived at the coffee shop near her hotel she stopped. She thought it would help but, instead it just reminded her of when Nick was covered in Coffee. After that she just went to the center of the city. After she reached the center of the city Judy sat down on a brown wooden bench. For half an hour she sat there motionless. Finally a Red Fox walked up to her.

"Nick?" Judy said before she raised her to see who it is. When she raised her head she didn't see Nick. Instead it was another Red Fox. The Fox had nicely toned muscled body, tall as Nick, Orange red fur with slight Sade's of silver fur, pointed ears, pointed creamy muzzle like an every fox, chocolate brown eyes, nicely trimmed short beard, dark black suit, and wears dark sunglasses that cover his eyes entirely.

"No. Are you Officer Judy Hopps?" the Red Fox asked.

"Who wants to know?" Judy said with her right eyebrow raised.

"Agent Silver of the U.S. Government. I heard Nick Wilde was kidnapped by a mad scientist." Silver responded.

"Yea he has. When I find that stupid Weasel I'm goanna make sure he regrets ever taking Nick." Judy said with a furious face.

"I think I can help with that. I have a lead that may help us." Silver informed Judy.

"My chief told me to stop with the case." Judy told Silver.

"Screw Chief Bogo. Now are you goanna come with to find Nick, or not?" Silver asked Judy.

After that question both Silver and Judy started walking to Silver's car. His car is an Aston Martin DBS V12. Instead of Judy being the driver it was silver driving. After 5 minutes of driving Judy wondered why a government agents is looking into Nick's abduction case.

"Why are you looking for Nick out of all the missing predator cases?" Judy asked Silver.

"I was born in Brooklyn but, my mom moved here to start a new life. However she didn't have any money to take care of me. So she left me at an orphanage in Sahara Square. I grew up there with no friends. Not many animals liked the idea of having a Fox as their friend. But, then I met Nick. From Elementary school to the first day of High school were best friends that had each other's backs. But, he quit school to start his Popsicle hustling. I managed to get a job in the military. For 10 years I was in that job. Now I'm in a government spy program. I was tracking down an outlaw here in Zootopia until I heard Nick was kidnapped." Silver said answering Judy's question.

"Wow that's amazing what you did. I never knew Nick quit school." Judy responded.

"His story is pretty tragic. Wait didn't he ever tell you what happen to him, and his family?" Silver asked.

"No why? What happen to his family?" Judy asked Silver.

"That's really personal. When we find him you can ask him yourself." Silver responded. Judy just rolled her eyes, and turned her head to the window door. Then Silver observed what she was wearing. "I'm curious did Nick give you that shirt." Silver asked Judy.

Judy turned to Silver. "Yea how did you know?" Judy asked.

"It's an ugly Hawaiian shirt. It screams Nick the first time you see it." Silver answered. "Are you two a couple?" Silver asked Judy.

Judy had a shocked face after hearing that question. "No why would you think that?"

"Well this mad scientist John could have targeted anyone but, he targeted your partner." Silver responded.

"So what? That doesn't mean anything." Judy instantly responded.

"I think you know what it means. John target, and threatened Nick's life because he knows you do anything to keep him safe." Silver said.

"So any friend would want to protect their friend." Judy responded.

"Wow you are either dumb, or in denial. John took Nick because he knows you love him." Silver pointed out to her.

"No I don't! Last time we talked I told Nick we needed to keep things professional!" Judy informed Silver in a mild voice.

"Was that to help you and him, or was to just help you keep your feelings hidden?" Silver asked Judy.

Judy's ears lowered, and turned to the front of the car. "So what if I did love Nick. It wouldn't work." Judy said.

"Wow because he's a Fox?" Silver asked.

"No Silver it's because..." Judy was stopped by Silver.

"It's Agent Silver to you. I don't trust you enough to let you call me by my first, or last name." Silver told Judy.

Judy raised her right eyebrow at him. "Fine 'Agent Silver' it's because if Bogo finds out he will separate us as partners. Then everyday of every second he's gone I will not be able to be there for him when he gets into trouble. To me that's way worst. Don't you dare think 'wow that is so cheesy of her!'" Judy told Silver pointing a finger at Silver.

Finally they reached Meadow lands. Silver stopped in front of middle class hotel place. Before Silver opened the doors he pushed the number 9 on the radio. After he did that the glove compartment opened showing a 9 millimeter gun, and the rounds were stunners. Judy knew what that meant so she grabbed the gun, put it in the back of her pants, and put an extra clip in her pocket. They entered the hotel. The room they had to reach was on the top floor. Finally they got in the elevator. While they were in the elevator Judy wondered what was the lead they were chasing.

"What lead are we following in the first place Agent?" Judy asked Silver.

"I looked at the chemicals John used in his illegal experiments. I tracked the shipment of the same chemicals, and I found that the same exact chemicals have been disappearing for no reason from a certain company. I tracked the driver who delivers those chemicals. He's a male Pig in his 40s." Silver responded.

The moment they reached room 314 Silver, and Judy noticed the door was already opened. They both instantly grabbed out their guns. Silver entered first slowly. The Pig they were looking for had a face down on his kitchen table with a dart stabbed in the back of his neck. Judy checked the rest of the apartment but, she found no one else. Silver put away his gun, and checked the pulse on the pigs neck.

"He's dead Judy." Silver informed Judy.

"That's just great now our only source is dead." Judy shouted in a mild voice.

Silver took out a hair sample from the dart, and put a red-orange hair sample in a plastic bag. "Maybe this hair sample belongs to our attacker. Better call Bogo, and tell him what we found." Silver said.

After Judy called Bogo to inform him what they found he sent investigators to find what they can. The moment they got to the ZPD, Silver and Judy took the sample to Dr. Revels. Before Judy left his lab she noticed the same box from Nick's closet is on Dr. Revel's desk.

"Hey Revels do you mind I take this, and see what's in it?" Judy asked Dr. Revels.

"Go ahead its just evidence I haven't look at yet. Let me know what's in it O.K.?" Dr. Revels asked Judy.

"No problem doc." Judy answered with a smile.

Silver and Judy went to the lunch room of the ZPD station. They sat there drinking coffee together. Silver noticed the box on the left side of Judy.

"What's with the box? Is it something important to the case?" Silver asked Judy.

"No it was in Nick's closet before he was abducted. I thought perhaps there might be something important in here that could help us." Judy answered.

Next thing they did was opened the box. Inside was stacks of pictures. Silver told Judy that in Nick's younger pictures he was with his mom who is a Red Fox, and his sister who is a Black Fox. He had pictures from when he was a kid to when he was a teenager. The people that were with him in the pictures all over Zootopia was his Mom, sister, and Silver. Then Judy noticed a single stack with a framed picture at the bottom. The pictures about Nick and Judy everywhere they have been together in Zootopia. But, the framed picture was about the selfie Nick and Judy took together the first time they became official partners for the ZPD. Judy had the biggest smile. Silver took off his glasses showing that fact he has rare blue eyes. He raised his left eye brow wearing a smirk on his face. Judy finally noticed Silver smirking at her.

"Shut up over there!" Judy told Silver.

"I didn't say anything Judy." Silver responded.

"You were thinking it." Judy said pointing her right pointer finger at Silver

Finally Dr. Revels arrived, and his face was a combined face of shocked and "how". "I tested the DNA of the hair sample you brought me. This was the results." Revels told Silver and Judy before putting the result paper in the center of the table. The moment they saw the name both Silver and Judy's ears went down in disbelief. "The DNA belong to Officer Nick Wilde." Revels told them out loud


	6. Chapter 6: What did we find?

Chapter 6: What did we find?

After Silver and Judy heard that Nick was the Pig's killer they just lost all words. In the distance Chief Bogo heard what Dr. Revels said. Bogo with pissed, and confused face when to the second floor where his office is, and called for Silver and Judy. When Silver and Judy entered they saw his desk was covered in paperwork. On the left side of his room there boards with pictures of the missing Predators. On the right is boxes of paper. Silver and Judy took some cardboard boxes off a chair, and another chair. Finally they took a seat in front of Bogo's desk.

He slapped his hoof in his face. "I will give you 36 hours to find Nick. However, if you don't find him there will be an arrest warrant for him. I'll even put a bounty on him if I must. Do I make myself clear?" Bogo asked Silver and Judy with a serious face.

"Sir we don't know why Nick did this. For all we know he could be framed." Judy responded.

"I DON'T CARE!" Bogo yelled out. "Your 36 hours have already started. Get moving now." Bogo told Silver and Judy.

It is now 11:45 A.M. that day. Silver and Judy went back to Silver's car. When they entered Judy turned to Silver.

"You don't think that Nick is the one responsible for that Pig's death do you?" Judy asked Silver with her ears lowered.

"I don't know to be honest. We have to find Nick, and soon." Silver said before he put back on his glasses.

"What other leads do we have?" Judy asked Silver.

"We don't have any other leads. But, I think there is one animal who can help us." Silver answered.

"Who would that be? Please tell me we are not goanna make a deal with a criminal?" Judy asked.

"If we want to find Nick we have to go to him. Besides didn't you work with a crime boss named Mister Big?" Silver asked Judy.

"That was different O.K." Judy answered without hesitation.

"Well don't worry after we're done making a deal with this guy we can arrest him. The whole reason I came to Zootopia is because of this young outlaw." Silver informed Judy.

"What's the name of this outlaw?" Judy asked.

"His name is Wild Bill." Silver answered.

After hearing the name Judy's jaw dropped. "Wild Bill is the one you have been chasing? As in the Ferret who burned down his parents' house. Killing them in the process, and became the youngest gangster crime boss in history?" Judy asked Silver.

"That's the one." Silver responded.

Wild Bill is the name given by the cops. Billy the Kid is the name gangsters, and criminals use for him. His real name is Peter Uriah Garrett. Born in Quebec, Canada. March 3, 1990. Wild Bill's appearance is mid-Tall, slight muscle build, pale white fur, razor jagged teeth and a trimmed stubbly goatee. His age currently is 27. He is a male Ferret with greenish-brown eyes. His clothing is black pants, a dark grey sweater, and a black daft punk leather jacket with the name "Daft Punk" on the back. But, the jacket doesn't have a hood. Also, he wears a pair of round red visor sunglasses (that covers his entire eye area and its rounded on the sides) and a black fedora. When he was a child he ran away from home because his parents physically, and emotionally abused him. At the age of 17 he burned down his parents' house with them in it. After that he was sent to boarding school. There he made some misdemeanors. The moment he became an adult he started his crime streak. His crime are psychopath, vandal, con-artist, seductive smooth criminal, drug-dealer, and vigilante. Recently he coat Agent Silver's attention. That is what lead them both to Zootopia.

While Silver and Judy were still driving in the car. Judy wanted to get her mind of the case for a while. "Hey Agent Silver have I earned enough of your trust to know your real name?" Judy asked Silver

"My full name is Reedus Anthony Silver the III." Silver answered.

"I think I'll just call you Silver. You have a family?" Judy asked.

"I have twin named Matthew, and Jennifer Silver both of them are 4 years old. My oldest son that is 5 years old is named Caesar Silver II. My job got in the way of my two marriages. So I got divorced twice. Due to me traveling all over the U.S. catching criminals they won legal custody of my kids. However, I have the right to visit whenever I want." Silver answered.

"I'm sorry if that was insensitive to ask. I just..." Judy was interrupted by Silver.

"Its fine you needed to get your mind off the case for a second. We will find Nick, and we will find out the truth." Silver told Judy with a serious face.

"Finally they reached a popular club in Tundra Town. It was a 2 storied building. The windows had all different types of lights coming out of it. Silver and Judy grabbed their guns, and stun rounds from the glove compartment. The front door had a long line of predators trying to get in. Before Judy got out of the car Silver grabbed her arm.

"What is it Silver?" Judy asked with her right eyebrow raised.

"If your goanna go in you need to change. No way would they ever let you in wearing this." Silver answered.

"Alright fine I'll change but, I don't have any spare clothes." Judy responded.

"Don't worry about Judy." Silver said before grabbing a box out from his trunk. Judy rolled down the widow, and Silver handed the box to her. "This isn't my first time going into a club with a female partner." Silver said before Judy rolled up the window.

After 10 minutes Judy came out of the car wearing a plane white shirt, black leather jacket, and black leather pants. Silver and Judy cut all to the front of the line. Finally they reached the front of the line. The bouncer is a very tall, and muscular Polar Bear. He is wearing your typical black suit and tie outfit. The moment he saw Silver and Judy he raised his left eyebrow, and growled at them. Then Silver and Judy pulled out their cop badges. Instantly the Polar Bear opened the door for them. The inside of the club was a bunch of predators dancing to the music. But, mostly Foxes were dancing to the song "What the Fox say". Some predators were glimpsing at Judy. Normally at these clubs they restrict it for either predator, or prey only. Finally Silver and Judy found Wild Bill. He was with three other girls. Two white Ferrets, and one black Fox. The moment Silver and Judy came over the girls left.

"Well what do I owe the pleasure Agent Silver, and Officer Hopps?" Wild Bill said before he pulled out a silver 9 millimeter revolver.

"We need info on a certain animal. Can you help us with that?" Judy asked Wild Bill.

"Maybe but, I can't just give you the information. Not without some type of payment." Wild Bill answered whole looking at Judy from head to toe.

"The person were tracking is John Overhill." Silver informed Wild Bill.

The moment Wild Bill heard that name his concentration on Judy broke. Wild Bill turned to Silver. "What exactly is in it for me? Sure that Weasel is nothing more than jerk but still. What do you have that could want?" Wild Bill asked Silver.

"Because Wild Bill John is up to something, and I'm sure you don't want your career to end because of that mad animal." Silver answered.

"First don't call me Wild Bill. It's either Billy the Kid, or just Bill to you." Wild Bill said to Silver before he put away his gun.

"How much money do you want?" Judy asked.

"Now we're talking. 30,000 in 100 American dollar bills." Wild Bill answered.

"Done. Now what can you tell us that can help us find John?" Silver asked.

Wild Bill got out of the booth, and waved his paw forward telling them to follow him. The walked behind Wild Bill all the way to a private office on the top floor. Wild Bill sat in his leather chair behind a big expensive wooden desk. Then Wild Bill pressed the call button on his phone. Then finally someone picked up. "Bring him to my office." Wild Bill commanded before hanging up. In 3 minutes two Polar Bears brought in a Zebra in his mid-30, he is wearing a brown suit, no tie, and he looks beat up.

"This is one of John's contacts on stealing computer equipment. The punk thought stealing from me would be a good idea." Wild Bill informed them with a smile.

"Thanks Bill for the help." Judy said before going to the Zebra. "Tell me where is John now!" Judy ordered the Zebra.

"I will never talk. It probably doesn't even matter. All those animals he kidnapped are probably long gone by now." the Zebra said with a smile.

"Really tell me is this your family?" Silver asked showing a picture of the Zebra and his kids on his phone.

"How do you know about my family?" the Zebra asked Silver.

"I have my connections. Tell me where John, and the predators are, or you will charged with a federal crime. Your sentence could either be life in federal prison, or a death penalty. Either way you will never see your family, and the only thing your kids will see you is a criminal." Silver answered with a very serious voice, and face.

The Zebra started sweating like crazy after what he was told. "Look I don't know where John is. He finds us. However, I know where your missing officers could be." the Zebra informed them.

After hearing Judy instantly went right up to the Zebra with a really serious face. "Tell me now NOW!" Judy shouted.

The Zebra was terrified of Judy now. "Fine there at a ware house in Sahara Square. The ware house company is named 'Life Storage', and the number is 210." the Zebra said in a frightened voice.

The moment Judy learned the location she sprinted to the door. However the Polar Bears stopped her by getting in her way. "What's the meaning of this Bill?" Judy asked Wild Bill.

"You guys forgot to pay up. Now my money if you please?" Wild Bill asked Judy.

Judy with a really pissed off face she started jumping wall to wall heating the Polar Bears in their weak points. After a few seconds she stopped, and the polar bears fell face down. "There you got your pay Wild Bill." Judy responded. Wild Bill and Silver jaw dropped when they saw what she done to the Polar Bears.

Silver and Judy made to the car away from the other Polar Bear guards. Silver drove as fast as he could. Dodging red lights stop signs, and any other traffic situations. Finally they reached Sahara Square. Silver ram right through the gates, and headed towards warehouse 210. Silver hit the brakes making them stop in front of the warehouse. The warehouse was Nick enough to hold about 45 Elephants. Judy immediately got out of the car. The moment she was in front of the main door she loaded live rounds in her gun, and shot the lock. When she was done Silver kicked the door open. When they entered it looked the place was turned into a mad science lab. All but 4 curtain to hospital bed and equipment were closed. Judy's nose picked up a familiar sent. She followed the sent to the 4th curtain on the very end of all the curtains. She opened it seeing Nick hooked up to a heart monitor. He looks like as if a Rhino has been beating him non-stop. Judy's ears went down, and tears started pouring down her face. Finally she ran to him grabbing his left paw.

"Nick? Nick? Nick? Can you hear me?" Judy said to Nick in a quick voice.

"Judy..." Nick said in a weak voice before passing out.

"It's O.K. Nick I'll get you help." Judy said before she grabbed her phone. Judy called Bogo, and an ambulance. Within 5 minutes the whole warehouse was flooded with ZPD officers. Four ambulances came to take all the missing ZPD officers to the hospital. Three of them left. However, the fourth one had Nick. Before Judy left the ambulance she gave Nick a kiss on the forehead, and exited the vehicle. After the ambulance left Judy met up with Silver at his car.

"Happy we found Nick?" Silver asked Judy.

"You have no idea. But, Johns still out there." Judy responded.

"True but, right now it's WOW. Its 8:54 P.M let go home. We need our sleep Judy." Silver said.

"Fine let's go home. Tomorrow I'm visiting Mick before anything. You want to come with tomorrow?" Judy asked Silver.

"Sure it be nice to see my best friend again." Silver answered.

While Silver and Judy were driving home the four ambulances stopped in a garage owned by Wild Bill. The officers came out of the ambulance but, their eyes are pure white. Finally John came out of the shadows, and threw their ZPD uniforms at them.

"Get dressed the plan is almost complete. The other predators are in their uniforms, and are infecting other predators as we speak." John told Nick, and the other officers.

But, Nick started shivering. "Stay away from Judy." Nick said as if some internal force was trying to stop him.

"Make no mistake the moment I'm done killing Bogo, and the ZPD I will make you kill Judy." John said before spraying Nick with some white gas making him stop shivering. His eyes turned pure white again.


	7. Chapter 7: I have to leave part 1

**READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY!**

 **Authors note: I want to thank all of you viewers who have been reading my story. I hope you have enjoyed the story. There will be more chapters in the future. Hope you like this chapter, and please leave a review so I can hear your opinion on the story. Thanks guys.**

Chapter 7: I have to leave part 1

It's May 5th 2016 at Judy's small apartment. Her alarm woke her up at 7:30 A.M. She instantly got up, and hit the off button. In 1 minute she was in her ZPD outfit ready to leave. Judy ran out the door, and locked it. She arrived at the train station ready to board a train. She was so happy to see Nick after all this time. Before she got on the train she got a call on her phone. Judy checked to see who it is. The caller is Chief Bogo. Judy accepted the call, and put the phone next to her right ear.

"What is it Chief?" Judy asked.

"I need you back at the station as soon as possible. Some of our detectives have found a lead on John Overhill." Bogo answered.

Judy's ears went straight up when she heard that information. "I'm on my way chief." Judy got on the train. Before Judy reached the station she sent a text to Silver telling him to meet her at the station. Finally she reached her stop. When she entered the ZPD station nobody was there. Not even Clawhauser was at his desk. Judy wondered what was going on. Judy decided to head straight to Bogo's office. The moment she reached the door she opened it. Judy entered Bogo's office. But, out of the blue a Tiger snatched her, and tied her up from neck down to toe. Judy was brought to the main garage of the ZPD. The Tiger slammed her down on a chair next to Bogo who was also tied up. All the predators that were kidnapped including the ZPD officers including 10 more ZPD officers were there. They all had white eyes. Finally John came out from the group. He was wearing a typical black suit with strips, and red tie.

"Well, well Chief Bogo, and Officer Judy Hopps. This is an honor. I going to make my name in history when I have you, the ZPD, and Zootopia burn to the ground." John said with an evil smile.

"I understand why you want me dead. But, why the whole ZPD and Zootopia?" Bogo asked John.

"15 years ago I was a respected scientist. But, then when I presented my project to the U.S. government I was arrested. All because you labeled my work 'too dangerous to use.'" John responded with an angry pissed off face.

"What exactly where you working on that was so dangerous?" Judy asked John. John then snapped his fingers, and Nick came walking out from the group of predators. John took out another gas can. John opened the top spraying more white gas into Nick's face.

"It's a drug designed to make the victim obey absolute commands with no hesitation. I found a way to infuse the DNA of the user into the gas. That way the victim knows exactly who to obey. However, when I presented this to the U.S. government they looked at all the risks instead of the benefits." John responded. "Take Bogo to the morgue I'll be there in a few minutes." John command to Elephants. They dragged Bogo while he was still tied to his chair.

Judy turned her head to John with a really serious-angry face. "WHY!? Why target me and Bogo? Why take Nick hostage?" Judy screamed at John.

"After my robot failed to kidnap you, and your partner I had to improvise. So I sent two real Tigers to get him." John responded.

"The Pigs murder how did help your plans?" Judy asked John.

"He found out what he was doing. So I sent my stealthiest predator to kill him. However, I didn't expect him to leave a DNA sample. But, that did help my plans. The moment you knew the location of Nick I knew you couldn't resist. To answer your question on why Kidnapping Nick is because of two reasons. The first reason why is because he's one of the best officers in the ZPD. The second reason why is because I knew you loved him very much. When I left you that message it bought me time to make more Mind Gas. Which reminds me before I gassed Nick again I told him that I make him kill you." John said with a creepy smile.

John then snapped his fingers telling Nick to kill Judy. Nick started walking to Judy with his claws out. But, then a tear gas grenade fell in the room. Judy was untied, and carried out of the garage. The moment they got out of the garage, and into the lobby Judy was put on her feet. Judy rubbed away her tears to see who saved her. When her sight was clear Judy saw Silver.

"Thanks Silver for saving. But, I hope you brought..." Judy was interrupted before she could finish.

"Backup? Sorry Hopps but, there is no reinforcements coming." John said with a creepy smile. All 34 predators John mind whipped were right behind him.

Silver than had a big smile. "It's too bad I didn't let every ZPD officer know of your plan." Silver said before all kinds of ZPD predator officers came right behind them. "Oh wait I did."

John raised his hand, and snapped his middle finger. Then John's mind whipped predators charged at the ZPD officers, and so did the ZPD officers charged. The moment they clashed it was a full on fist fight. Tigers roared, Wolves howled in pain, and other noises were made because of the intense fight. Silver was fighting Officer Taranto tell Judy stunned him with her 9 millimeter. Silver then moved on to the next predator. Judy noticed John was running towards the garage. Judy followed John into the garage. But, then Judy was jumped by Nick. Judy kicked Nick off. Nick pulled out his claws, and charged. When Nick was in the police academy he was trained in many marshal art styles. While Nick was breaking out his fancy moves Judy kept on evading him by jumping from place to place. Then Judy finally did a spin kick on Nick's head making fly towards a wall. When Nick hit his head on the wall he grabbed his head, and started moaning. Judy ran to Nick thinking "what have I done?" in her head. When she reached Nick he instantly clawed her left leg, then clawed her right cheek, and gave her a right uppercut. Judy fell strait on her back. Nick walked to her. His left paw grabbed her neck, and his right law in the air ready to claw her.

John walked over to Nick. "Do it Nick. Finish her." John commanded Nick.

Nick turned to Judy. Judy made direct eye contact with Nick. "Nick please don't do this. John said the reason why he took you is because I loved you. He was right." Judy told Nick. Nick started shivering showing that he was trying to resist John's Mind Gas. "Please Nick if you ever loved me then please fight it." Judy begged Nick.

"Don't listen to her! FINISH HER!" John shouted at Nick.

Nick was still trying to resist the gas. Then Judy took her taser, and shocked Nick. She then grabbed his 9 millimeter stunner, and stunned John. Nick then started to wake up. When he opened his eyes they were green again.

"Judy it's me. I'm finally back to normal." Nick said with a smile. Judy rapped her arms around Nick's neck. Tears ran down Judy's face.

Judy then push Nick back, and looked him straight in eyes. "I have a plan Nick. My taser is what knocked you out of John's Mind Gas. If we activate the emergency fire sprinklers then we can use an Elephant size taser to shock the other predators." Judy told Nick.

"Good thinking carrots. Stay here I'll take care of it." Nick told Judy. Judy at first tried to get up but, she was hurt too much to get up. Nick hit the emergency sprinkler system trigger in the garage. The lobby was drenched in water. Nick then grabbed an Elephant size taser from the garage, and shocked everybody in the lobby by putting the taser in the water. Every predator fell on the ground moaning in pain. Nick dropped the taser, and ran to Judy. The moment he reached her Judy was passed out. Nick noticed she lost a lot of blood from Nick clawing her. Nick then called an ambulance.

It's now May 6th 9:35 A.M. Judy is asleep in her hospital bed. She bad her left legged wrapped up, and a bandage on her right check. While she sleeps Nick sits on the right side of her bed.

Nick leaned towards Judy. "I love you Judy. I always will." Nick said before he kissed her forehead. Nick then left a letter with Judy's name on it. The letter was left on a little table on the left side of Judy's hospital bed. Nick then got up, and left the room. The moment he left the room Silver came up to Nick.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Silver asked Nick.

"Yes I'm sure. I don't want to hurt her again." Nick responded with his ears lowered. Nick and Silver walked to the elevator, and pressed the button for the main lobby.

Judy finally woke up 5 minutes after Nick left. She saw the letter, and opened it. "Dear Judy when John put me under his control I was so scared for you. When he told me that I would be the one to kill you I was terrified of what I would do. In the garage I did everything I could to stop myself. But, I couldn't stop myself from clawing you. Doctors said you only survived because they had an emergency supply of blood that was a match to yours. I've decided to join Agent Silver in the government spy program. So this way I will never hurt you again. I love you. From Nick." After reading the letter Judy began crying her eyes out. She tried to cover her mouth to stop her from making loud cries. Finally Judy's Mom and Dad came in. They were wearing your typical farmer outfits. When they saw her crying they ran to her.

"Honey what's wrong?" Bonnie Hopps (Judy's Mom) asked.

"He's gone. He's gone." Judy said while crying.

"Who's gone Judy? Who?" Stu Hopps (Judy's Dad) asked.

"Nick is gone. He went away. Just when I thought I had him back." Judy answered still crying.

Nick and Silver are entering Silver's private jet. Nick sat down in a light brown leather chair. Nick didn't know how but, he could feel Judy's pain. Nick wasn't showing it but, inside he was crying too.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8: I have to leave part 2

Chapter 8: I need to leave part 2

It's now May 13th 2016 9:45 A.M. in Zootopia. Judy has been out of the hospital for 3 days. Ever sense she has come back she's been different. Her ears rare always down, and she doesn't talk as much as she use too. Clawhauser tries to cheer her up sometimes. But, it doesn't work. Judy is currently in the briefing room. Today in the briefing room it's only Judy, Taranto, Nikkie, and Jackson. Bogo finally came in. Bogo's right arm was broken so he has to wear an arm sling until it heals. Bogo reached his stand.

"Good to see you officers ready to get back in the field. Officers Taranto, Nikkie, and Jackson I'm assigning you three to SWAT training. Many of our SWAT officers were hurt during the attack from John Overhill." Bogo informed his officers. Bogo turned to Judy. "Hopps I'm assigning you, and your new partner to patrol duty. Judy ears instantly went up when she heard about her having a new partner. "Dismissed." Bogo said to his officers.

Judy caught up to Bogo in the hallway. "Sir I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I think assigning me a new partner would be a waste of time." Judy said.

"Hopps I know this will be hard for up but, I don't care. So get into your big girl pants, and get to the patrol car. This officer graduated on the top of her class, and is the second Fox in history to join the force. Plus she specifically asked for you to be her partner." Bogo responded before he walked away.

Judy walked through the back door making it to her patrol car. She waited 3 minutes for this new Fox. Finally a female Black Fox with yellow eyes, and wearing her uniform finally came over.

"So you're the famous Judy Hopps." the Fox said.

"Yea, and you are..." Judy paused when she saw her name tag.

"My name is Nicole Wilde. I'm Nick's younger sister." Nicole said.

Judy had a shocked expression on her face. "So your Nick's sister. Why join the ZPD?" Judy asked Nicole.

"Nick told me what it was like being a cop. He would go on, and on about you two saving somebody's life. In fact he would go on about you in his texts. He talked about you for at least two hours." Nicole answered.

Judy's checks turned bright red. "So you became a cop to save lives?" Judy asked Nicole.

"Yes, and because I wanted to keep an eye on Nick. But, sense he's gone I can't do that." Nicole answered with her ears lowered.

Judy's ears lowered as well. Judy then raised her ears. "Let's get going. Bogo want you and me to check the city for trouble." Judy said with a smile.

Nicole's ears raised up with a smile on her face. "O.K. partner let's do it." Nicole said.

Judy got in the driver side, and Nicole on the passenger side. Before Judy started the car she turned to Nicole. "Is Nick doing all right?" Judy asked Nicole.

"I'm sure he's doing fine Judy. Besides I'm pretty sure he's doing probably somewhere safe right now." Nicole answered with a confident face.

Meanwhile in Iraq Nick and Silver are using Koch MP5A3 to kill off rioters trying to kill a U.S. politician they kidnapped? The politician is a large Panda wearing a torn up gray suit. Nick and Silver are wearing U.S. Marine armor. Nick is in front of the politician, and silver is covering the back. They are running up a ruined building trying to make it up to an extraction point. Finally they reached the top of the building. Nick throws down a frag grenade down the stairs, and shuts the door. The moment the grenade goes off screams of pain started, and ended. Finally the helicopter came down to extract the Panda. After the Panda was saved Nick and Silver attacked two ropes too the building, and threw the rope of the building. Nick and Silver slides down the rope. When they hit the ground they sprinted as fast as they could to the safe house. The safe house is in a small building that looks like it has been abandoned for years. Inside was high tech computers with an entire arsenal of guns. Nick slammed down his gun on a work bench. Then he walked over to his bed, and fell on his back.

"You know when you told me we go places I didn't think we end up in Iraq." Nick said in a smart ass tone.

"You're the one who asked for this job. I still don't get why you left Zootopia." Silver responded.

Nick rolled over, and grabbed the framed selfie of him and Judy. "You know exactly why I left Reid (Silver)." Nick answered Silver staring at the picture.

"You know that wasn't you who clawed her. John was the one who made you claw her." Silver said.

"It doesn't master Reid. I almost killed her that day. That day still haunts me in my nightmares. How could I look her in the eye after that day?" Nick responded to Silver.

"Didn't she tell you that she loved you?" Silver asked with an obvious answer.

"Yes she did. What's that got to do with anything?" Nick asked Silver

"Nick I see how you look at that picture. You miss being with her. The only thing that can explain your misery is because you love her too." Silver told Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes, put the framed picture on the bed, and walked over to one of the computers. Nick started typing on a search bar looking for any new orders from the government.

"So that's it? Wow Nick, and I thought you were sad before." Silver said.

Nick's eyes widen after sing there next set of orders. "Reid pack your bags. Apparently were going Russia." Nick said with a scared face.

"Russia? Why is the government sending us there?" Silver asked Nick.

"Because we got a tip that a Russian terrorist group are going to plant a bomb in Zootopia." Nick responded to Silver's question.


	9. Chapter 9: Two team job

Chapter 9: Two team job

Its May 15th 9:45 A.M. in Zootopia. A Tiger is running from Nicole Wilde.

"Hold it thief!" Nicole yelled at the Tiger.

"I don't think so Fox. Eat my dust copper HAHAHAHA." the Tiger responded.

Then Judy jumped from a car onto the Tigers back. Judy then stabbed a sleep dart in his back. "What now thief. You crooks should know by now if you mess with the ZPD you get the dart." Judy said with a smile.

Nicole raised her right eyebrow at Judy. "Really Judy? That was just embarrassing for you." Nicole said.

"I don't care he's knocked out." Judy answered.

Judy and Nicole dragged the Tiger to the patrol car. Then they returned a purse to an old Sheep the Tiger stole from. This day at the ZPD is much busier than any normal day. A Black Sheep named Stewart Fisher has gathered a group of protesting prey against the ZPD. The sidewalks are filled with protesters. Judy beeped at the prey who were blocking the road that lead to the garage. Judy came up to the door of the garage. Two Elephants came with a muzzle. Judy and Nicole had the Tiger taken out of the car. The Elephants muzzled him with their trunks, and escorted him inside.

Then Judy got a call on her ZPD phone earpiece. "Who is it?" Judy asked the person on the other side of the call.

"Hopps its Bogo meet me in the main computer." Bogo told Judy.

After that call Judy and Nicole made their way into the main computer room. When they entered Bogo, and Dr. Revels was already in there. The room had computers all around the room. On the main wall a huge monitor took the whole wall space. On it was Stewart talking to his crowd with a blow horn. Stewart is wearing a light drown suit with a white tie. "It's time to end the abuse! We need to stop police brutality! We want justice, and we want it now!" Stewart kept shouting to the crowd. Judy noticed Bogo staring at the monitor with his arms crossed, and a pissed off face. Dr. Revels is typing on his data pad.

"This jerk thinks he's the leader of a rebellion. In reality he is just trying to feed his ego." Bogo said.

Judy and Nicole walked right in front of the monitor. "I remember once a bunch of Foxes were protesting against the Junior Ranger Scouts. Word was going around they were muzzling predators. After Nick was muzzled Mom started a protest on them." Nicole said.

"What happen to the protest?" Judy asked Nicole.

"We won that protest. But, after that day Nick was never really the same." Nicole answered.

"Enough about that. We have something much more badly than this stupid protest." Bogo said.

"Anything is better than hearing Stewart Fisher talk." Nicole responded to Bogo.

"Two of our spy agents in Iraq found out Russian terrorists are planning to attack Zootopia." Bogo informed Judy, and Nicole.

"Why target Zootopia of all places?" Judy asked.

"Because Zootopia is the U.S.A.'s most treasured city. If that went down into ash the whole country would be in panic. That would give our enemy's a golden opportunity to strike at us." Nicole answered Judy's question.

"Who were the agents that found this out?" Judy asked.

"That's not important. What is important is that our agents are in Russia. Hopefully they will find out who is delivering the bomb, and where are they goanna deliver it?" Dr. Revels said.

Meanwhile in Russia Nick and Silver are on the other side of a river staring at the Kremlin. They are both wearing black coats, and blue pants. Silver is still wearing his shades. "You can't be serious Reid?" Nick asked Silver.

"I'm dead serious Nick. The Kremlin has a list on known Russian terrorists. If we get that list we can use facial identification to find our man, and find the location of the bomb." Silver answered.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Nick asked Silver.

"There's an underground exit for emergencies. We still have friends in MI6. They gave us the codes to open the exit, and I got some uniforms. Can you still do that Russian accent you did when we were kids?" Silver asked Nick.

"Sure I still can do the accent. But, won't they suspect something if we are in there?" Nick asked Silver

"No because they already have Foxes in their government. They like to keep it quiet so they can spy on their enemies." Silver answered.

After that brief discussion they went down into a sewer entrance on the other side of the river. When they entered they found a huge 13 inch thick round titanium door. Nick and Silver dressed into their disguises. Their disguises were general Russian military outfits. Silver then entered the numbers 654-567-320 in Russian on touch surface part of the door. When they entered they casually walked in. When they reached the main door Nick slowly opened it, and entered the Kremlin. Silver followed behind Nick, and closed the door. They were directly under the Kremlin. They walked through the area seeing Russians filling paper work, fixing guns, and training in hand to hand. Finally Nick and Silver reached the main computer room where a Black Ram Goat with large white horns sat there sleeping. Silver took out a sleep dart from his pocket, and stabbed it in the neck of the Ram. The Ram fell with his face hitting the floor first. Nick then started accessing the computer. After he breached the security codes he inserted a flash drive activating a program that downloads all the terrorist files they needed. The files were downloading slower than expected.

"So Zootopia you ever considered going back after this?" Silver asked Nick.

"Are you seriously bring this back up?" Nick answered with an irritated face.

"I'm just saying if I found out the woman I loved was close to being blown up I probably want to back to her. Come on Nick if we stop that bomb you should go back to her." Silver answered.

"No, no, and NO!" Nick answered Silver.

Then the door opened behind them. "Hands in the air Americans." A Russian Cat ordered. The Cat is muscle build, dark grey fur, razor sharp teeth, and has a goatee. He is wearing a usual KGB captain uniform. He has a huge scar ruined down his left eye making him blind on the light eye. His name is Vladimer Koslov Petrov. "Tell me how you got in here now!" Vladimer demanded.

"We just came to get some information that's it." Silver answered.

"It doesn't matter now. You two will be executed for breaking into here." Vladimer said with a smile.

"Do have somebody you love?" Nick asked Vladimer.

"I have a wife, and two kids. Why?" Vladimer asked Nick.

"Wouldn't you do anything to protect them?" Nick asked Vladimer.

"Yes I would. How is this relevant to the situation?" Vladimer asked Nick.

"A Russian terrorist is going to attack Zootopia. Somebody I love very much is in that city. If we don't do this I'll lose her. Please help us." Nick begged to Vladimer.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Vladimer asked Nick. Nick pulled out a picture of him and Judy taking a picture in front of a water fall. The moment Vladimer looked at the picture he put down his gun. "Get what you need, and hurry.

Nick then noticed the files were done downloading. Nick grabbed the flash drive, and headed towards their exit. Vladimer was about to close the door behind Nick and Silver till he stopped silver with a question. "Why didn't your government just ask us for the list?" Vladimer asked.

"Because we have limited time. So we couldn't wait a month for the paper work to be done." Silver answered. Vladimer then closed the door.

Nick and Silver dressed back to their normal clothes. The moment they got into the safe house Nick uploaded the list to Dr. Revels.

Back in the computer room of the ZPD Dr. Revels just got the list. "Our agents got the list. I'm checking to see where our terrorist is." Dr. Revels said. The list went by fast. Finally they got a match. It's a hunched back Russian Pig named Egor Putan.

"I and Nicole got him. Send me his address to my phone." Judy said.

"Hold it Hopps. I don't think you need to go anywhere because he's in the protest group." Bogo pointed out.

Judy and Nicole then finally went out to the front of the building. Judy and Nicole tried to get through the crowd but, they wouldn't let them through. Ignore noticed them so he went out of the crowd, and put up his black hood to cover his face. But, then a male Bunny cop stopped him. In hand cuffs he transported Egor into the building. The bunny is European Hare, a little taller than Judy, and is mild muscle build.

The moment they got in the building Judy tapped Nicole's right arm. "Who is that guy?" Judy asked Nicole.

Nicole turned to Judy. Nicole raised her right eyebrow. "That is Officer Harris O'Hare Hopwood. He comes from a long line of cops. The tradition started in Italy, then to Europe, and now the U.S. Even his Dad and uncles are cops. I still can't believe one hundred years of cops in the family. Wow." Nicole answered.

"How do you know so much about him?" Judy asked Nicole.

"Because he and I worked with each other in the academy. Why you looking for a date." Nicole asked with a smile.

"No! You know I'm in love with Nick." Judy responded.

"True but, he's not here. If he loved you as much he would be here. If you want to go out with him you should." Nicole said.

Judy just rolled her eyes, and walked away. Harris was interrogating Egor while Judy watched from the other side of the glass. Nicole grabbed Egor's phone, and hooked it up to a computer. Judy didn't even questioned what she was doing. Then Harris came behind them. "He wouldn't break. Please tell me you two got something from his phone." Harris asked with a strong confident voice. Judy got chocked up with her words.

"I did some computer classes in school. Been messing with electronics for years. Right now I'm hacking into this phone to see where this guy has been." Nicole answered. Finally they got a possible location. "Got it mid-town. We need to tell Bogo." Nicole said.

"By then it could be too late. We need to move now. We can call bomb squad when we find it." Harris said. All three of them ran out, and got into the same car. They raced like there was no tomorrow. The moment they got to mid-town they found another Pig but, he is more muscular. Without thinking Nicole ran towards him making a right upper cross. He flew in the air, and landed 1 foot away from the black bag. Nicole charged again. The Pig however recovered. It was a full on fist fight between the two. While he wasn't looking Judy and Harris charged making a double team punch. After the grand hit strait in his face the Pig fell on his back passed out. After cuffing him Harris called a bomb squad. The bomb squad came 3 minutes later. In 1 minute the bomb squad disarmed the nuke.

"Why would they have Egor watch the ZPD." Judy asked.

Harris walked to Judy's left side. "Most likely to watch out in case we were on to them." Harris answered.

"Oh right, sure." Judy responded in hesitation.

"You are Judy Hopps right?" Harris asked.

"Yes I am." Judy answered confidentiality.

"I was wondering if I could take the saver of Zootopia out on a date." Harris asked Judy.

Judy had a shocked face. Nicole heard the question from a distance. Nicole gave Judy a face that meant "say yes!" Judy then turned to Harris. "Sure. Where are we going?" Judy asked.

"There's a new Indian restraint in Sahara Square. Pick you up at 6?" Harris asked.

"Sure, see you then. I have to go talk to my partner." Judy said before she walked away. Judy then had a face that meant "what just happened?"

"About time Judy. Look I know you love Nick. But, he's not here. Besides you can't love a animal who isn't here with you." Nicole pointed out.

"Maybe your right. Then I guess I got to get ready for my date." Judy said.

Back in Russia Nick felt a bad feeling in his heart. "I have to go back." Nick said.

"You can't go back to Zootopia now Nick. The president want us to do more recon here in Russia." Silver informed Nick.

"Then when can I go back to Zootopia Reid?" Nick asked Silver.

"The day before Thanksgiving." Silver answered.

"I hope nothing bad is happening to Judy." Nick said.

"Why? Is something going on?" Silver asked.

"I don't know it's just a feeling." Nick said with a concerned face.


	10. Chapter 10: Worst Thanksgiving ever

Chapter 10: Worst Thanksgiving ever

Ever since Judy started dating Harris the girls officers at the ZPD have been talking about them. The date is November 23, 2016, 9:45 A.M. in Zootopia. Judy and Harris just walked into the building. Clawhauser and Nicole watch the two from a distance.

"So hey Harris my family has an annual family dinner on Thanksgiving. You want to come with me?" Judy asked Harris.

"Can I bring my family along? You've met my parents, uncles, and grandpa. I'll make sure they behave." Harris reassured Judy.

"Fine but, your uncle must not do any of his dumb jokes." Judy told Harris.

"Then we have a deal. I have to go meet up with my SWAT team." Harris said.

"Alright. But, before you leave here's something for you." Judy said before she grabbed Harris's shirt giving him a smooth kiss on the lips. Harris walked off. Clawhauser, and Nicole have huge smirks on their faces after what they just saw. Judy walked over to Clawhauser's desk.

"So you guys are kissing now." Nicole pointed out.

"Nicole we have been kissing for 5 months already." Judy responded.

"Really. So anything else we should know about?" Clawhauser asked Judy.

Judy looked at Clawhauser with a "really" face. "That is private information to you Clawhauser." Judy said with her right eyebrow raised.

Chief Bogo walked over to Clawhauser's desk with 2 files in his left hand. "Clawhauser file these ZIA (Zootopia Intelligence Agency) agents as permanent agents here in Zootopia. They should be here in a few minutes." Bogo said before he slapped the files in front of Clawhauser. Bogo was walking off till he stopped, and turned to Judy. "Hopps I'm glad you and Officer Hopwood are happy. But, I want to drama when the agents get here! Do I make myself clear?" Bogo asked Judy.

Judy had a confused face. "Yes sir. There will be no drama what so ever." Judy reassured Bogo.

"Good because I think our agents just arrived." Bogo said before walking away. When Bogo moved away from the front of Judy she saw Nick, and Silver walking in.

Nick is wearing a ZPD uniform, and so is Silver with his shades. Judy's ears went down when she saw Nick. Clawhauser, and Nicole had shocked expressions on their faces. Judy recovered quickly, and started walking to Nick and Silver. "Hey Silver over here!" Judy said out loud waving her right hand.

Nick and Silver walked over to Judy. They met half way from the door to Clawhauser's desk. "What carrots I don't a shout out too?" Nick asked in a smart ass way.

Judy turned to Nick with a furious face, and her ears down. "No, No, instead you get this." Judy said before she tried punching Nick in the left side of his face. Nick responded to that fast enough to catch the flying fist. Judy noticed Nick had some muscle build up, and that Nick's reaction time is faster.

Silver separated the two off them. "Hey if you two want to settle this do it outside." Silver told Nick, and Judy.

"I reassured Bogo there would be no drama. I intend to keep my promise." Judy said before walking away.

Nick with a confused walked over to Clawhauser, and Nicole. "Did something happen to Judy while I was gone."

"Ya you broke her heart, and she has a new boyfriend." Nicole answered Nick' question.

Nick's ears went up. "Who's this new boyfriend?" Nick asked.

"Officer Harris Hopwood. He's on the SWAT team, his family has been in law enforcement for 100 years, and he is the first male Bunny to be a cop in U.S. history." Clawhauser answered.

Nick's jaw dropped for a second. "What did you expect Nick. You left, and she moved on." Nicole said with a smart ass way.

"You did something to encourage this didn't you?" Nick accused Nicole.

"So what if I did Nick." Nicole responded.

"Why would you do that? You knew how I felt about her!" Nick said to Nicole.

"Believe me I know what's like to love someone who's half a world away. She didn't deserve to know that feeling." Nicole informed Nick.

"Nick we should report to the computer room. We probably have a mission to do." Silver said.

Nick let out a heavy breath before he, and Silver started walking to the computer room. Nicole walked to the briefing room. Nicole sat in the same seat with Judy who still looked mad. Finally Bogo came, and the officers started saying "hoorah" in an endless cycle.

Then Bogo finally said "Shut it." Bogo assigned different officers to their usual field areas. However, Bogo ordered Judy and Nicole to meet him in the computer room. As ordered they went into the computer room. The moment Nick saw Judy, and Nicole walk in he had a seriously infuriated face. Then Dr. Revels pressed a button on his data pad showing two Pigs in black suits, and tie dead on the ground.

"Please tell me those Pigs aren't cops." Silver said.

"Sorry Silver but, they are. In fact they were ZIA agents. They were given the job of defending an informant that could help us locate several drug lords in the U.S." Dr. Revels answered.

"Who is the informant?" Nick asked.

"Kelly West a Hyena in her 20's. When the second shift arrived they only found the dead officers." Dr. Revel said.

"Do we have anything that could help us find her?" Silver asked.

"We have two possible locations of where she might be." Dr. Revels responded.

"What about Nicole and her partner? They aren't ZIA agents." Nick asked in a smart ass tone. Judy and Nicole looked at Nick with despicable looks.

"Because I made them ZIA agents today. I want this Hyena found, and brought to the ZPD unharmed am I understood?" Bogo said in a mild voice. The team responded with a "sir yes sir."

After Dr. Revels gave the team the two possible locations they moved out. Judy and Nicole went to the Western part of Savana Central. Kelly has a boyfriend who lives in a rental apartment. Judy and Nicole got dressed in casual clothes but, Nicole whore a black leather jacket. The clothes were gray shirts with blue pants.

Judy sat in the passenger seat for once. Judy had a really sad/angry face. "You O.K. Judy?" Nicole asked.

"No I'm not alright Nicole. You know exactly why I'm not O.K." Judy responded.

"Look if you want to get with Nick, and dump Harris then just do it. Besides it's not like you told Harris you love him." Nicole said.

"But, that's the problem. I did tell Harris I loved him. I told him on the 3rd month our relationship Nicole. The truth is that I do love Harris." Judy informed Nicole.

"So what does this mean? Are you goanna stay with Harris, or not?" Nicole asked Judy.

"Nick left me alone. I'm going to stay with Harris." Judy answered.

"Perhaps you should tell Nick that." Nicole told Judy.

Meanwhile Nick and Silver are in the Northern part of Savanna Central. Silver is in the driver seat of his Austin Martin while Nick is in the passenger seat. Silver is wearing a white shirt, gray pants, black leather jacket, and shades. Nick is wearing a green Hawaiian shirt, black tie, and light brown pants. Kelly has a sister living in a hotel in the area Nick and Silver are in. Nick is using binoculars to see if he can find Kelly.

"So Judy has a new boyfriend." Silver said.

"I will punch you if you dare bring this up right now!" Nick said with a very angry voice.

"I'm just wondering if you're doing fine. Apparently it seems your nothing but, angry." Silver responded.

"Well who wouldn't be angry Reid. Seriously this guy is dating Judy. I have thought of nothing left but the fact I get to see her again when I get back to Zootopia. The moment I get back I find out this new Bunny SWAT Officer has stolen my girl." Nick said.

"Maybe you should tell Judy how you feel, and see if you can get her back." Silver said.

"That'll have to wait look!" Nick said.

Kelly walked up the street Nick and Silver were watching. Nick and Silver got out, and ran straight to Kelly. "Kelly were ZPD. We're here to get you to safety." Nick said.

"Really because that didn't stop your traitor cop from killing the others." Kelly responded.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say that it was a ZPD Officer that killed those cops?" Silver asked.

"Yes it was. Second shift arrived when I was in the bathroom. The moment I heard gun shots I snuck out the window. Before I snuck out I peeked through the lock of the door, and I saw it was the second shift cops." Kelly answered.

Nick then got out his phone to inform Bogo. Then two Goats in ZPD uniforms came walking up the street. The moment they saw Kelly they pulled out their 9 millimeters. The rounds they fired are live rounds. Nick, Silver, and Kelly ducked when they heard the gun shots. They made a run into an ally hoping to lose them. However, at the end of the ally was a dead end. Kelly and Silver took cover behind a dumpster. Nick took cover behind a pair trash cans. The moment the Goats entered the ally it was a full on fire fight. Stun rounds verse live rounds. The moment the Goats clips in the gun ran out Nick ran at them with two sleep darts. The Goats evaded Nick the best they could. Nick forced them out of the ally. The moment they exited the ally they were stunned by Judy, and Nicole. Within 2 minutes Harris, and his SWAT team arrived to transport Kelly to the ZPD. Nick was walking back to the car until Judy stopped him.

"Hey Nick can we talk?" Judy asked.

"Sure. Carrots what is it?" Nick asked.

"Look you know how I felt about. But, you left me at that hospital. I moved on with my life." Judy said.

Nick's ears lowered when he heard that. "So there is no chance of us happening is there?" Nick asked.

"No Nick I'm sorry. You had your chance, and you failed. Harris and Nicole are goanna be with me at my family dinner on Thanksgiving in Bunny Burrow. Please don't come Nick last thing I need is you, and Harris throwing fists at each other." Judy said with her ears lowered.

"Fine Judy I will." Nick answered before getting into Silvers car. At the end of the day everybody went home. However, Nick stayed after hours. Nick decided to see Dr. Revels before he left for home. "Hey doc what happened to those traitors?" Nick asked.

"After they were found out to be traitors they were sent to general population prison. Kelly is now in a new safe house ready to help us find some dangerous criminals. What are doing here? Shouldn't you be heading home?" Dr. Revels asked Nick.

"Na Silver is going to spend Thanksgiving with his kids. Me I'm working night, and Thanksgiving." Nick answered.

"O.K. Nick but, you should spend some time with people you love. In this type of job you never when it might be your last day on Earth." Dr. Revels said.

The whole night to Thanksgiving morning did nothing but paper work. Finally Nick noticed it was the 24 6:35 P.M. After seeing the time Nick decided to go see how Judy was doing. Nick got dressed back into his casual clothes, and clocked out. He took the bus to Bunny Burrow. Finally Nick reached a hill allowing him to see Judy's family. There are Bunny's everywhere. Nicole however, she stood out like a sore thumb. Judy kept on holding to Harris's hand while she walked through the heard of Bunny's introducing Harris to her whole family. Nick's ears lowered. Nick decided just to leave, and go back home. Judy then stopped too look at the same hill Nick was on. She could feel some type of pain in her heart that she couldn't explain.

"What is it Judy?" Harris asked.

Judy then turned to Harris. "It's nothing Harris. Absolutely nothing." Judy answered.

"I love you Judy." Harris said.

Judy kissed Harris on the lips. "I love you to Harris." Judy responded after the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11: A chance to be proven inn

**Personally this my favorite chapter out all 11. Hope you guys love this chapter as much as do. Chapter 12's ending will be decided Thursday.**

Chapter 11: A chance to be proven innocent

Its December, 24, 2016, and 10:05 A.M. in Zootopia. The ZPD looks professional outside but, inside there are an enormous amount of Christmas decorations everywhere. Judy and Harris are currently in Judy's boxed office making-out in front of her Bunny size desk. Judy pushed Harris back to talk to him.

"Harris we should really be more professional in the ZPD." Judy said.

"True but, then it would be less fun." Harris responded with a grin on his face.

Judy had a huge smile on her face. Before they could continue somebody knocked on Judy's door. Judy quickly pushed Harris away from her. "Come in." Judy said.

Silver entered into Judy's office. "Hey Judy could we talk in private real quick." Silver asked.

"Sure thing Silver. Harris I don't mean to be rude but, could you..." Judy was cut before she could finish.

"It's alright Judy. I'm sure it's something important you ZIA agents need to talk about." Harris said before leaving Judy's office.

After Harris left Silver turned to Judy. "So I heard Nicole took Christmas Eve, and Day off is that true?" Silver asked Judy.

"Yea it's true. It was actually a good thing she did now I can stay at my desk, and finish all my paperwork that is way overdue." Judy answered.

"Yea but, perhaps you should go see Nick. Right now he could use the moral support." Silver said.

"Why what happen to Nick?" Judy asked in a concerned voice.

"You know he was muzzled when he was 11 by the Junior Ranger Scouts. However, that same year on Christmas his Dad was arrested for robbery on a jewelry store. His father pleaded innocent but, the court ruled him guilty. Nick was torn up that day. Nicole was only 5 that year. Long story short the last 21 years Nick has been trying to find the other Fox who set his Dad up." Silver answered.

Judy's ears went down after hearing that story. "Alright I'll go check on him." Judy said.

Judy went one floor up where Nick's office was. The moment she entered Judy found papers all over the ground, empty coffee cups, and on the right side on the wall had papers stabled to the wall with red string going from one picture to the other. She noticed a picture of a Black Fox with green eyes at the very top of all the papers with red string wrapped around the entire picture. All the papers are about the case of Joseph Wilde's arrest case. One picture had its name in huge big red letters, and it was surrounded by red string as well. The name of the Black Fox with purple eyes is Christopher Wilde. Judy turned to Nick's desk finding him asleep with his head on the desk.

Judy walked right up to Nick's left side. She put her right hand on Nick's left shoulder, and shook it. "Hey Nick wake up you fell asleep." Judy said in a low soft voice.

Nick's head went up instantly. "Wait, what happen? Oh great I fell asleep! Like that's goanna get my Dad out of jail!" Nick said in angry voice.

"Nick Silver told me what happen to your Dad." Judy told Nick.

Nick turned to Judy. "Yea well I've been looking for my uncle for the last 21 years. Now I'm 32 years old, and I'm no closer to finding him now." Nick said before slamming the bottom of his muzzle on his desk.

"Why are you looking for your uncle?" Judy asked.

"Because before my Dad left the house that night he said he was goanna meet up with Uncle Christopher. Dad said that had to talk about something important." Nick answered in a depressed voice.

"Is there a possibility he is guilty?" Judy asked.

Nick turned his head to Judy with a "seriously" face. "My Dad just wanted to open an auto repair shop. He would never do that!" Nick responded.

Judy with a shocked face raised her hands right in front of her to keep Nick back. "Hey I was just considering every possibility Nick." Judy said.

Nick sit back down, and lowered his ears with a sad face. "I'm sorry Judy. It's just for the last 21 years I have looked for Christopher. Ever sense that day he's been underground." Nick said before slamming the bottom of his muzzle on his desk again.

After getting an idea for a possible lead Judy's ears instantly went up. "Maybe there's somebody in town who can help. However, we goanna have to get dressed for this place. Plus you need a serious shower Nick. When was the last time you showered? Judy asked before pinching her nose.

"Alright carrots I'll get showered, and dressed." Nick responded before leaving his office.

Judy waited 15 minutes in her new Gray Chevrolet Camaro 2013. Judy is now wearing a gray shirt, black leather jacket, and black leather pants. Finally Nick entered into the car on the passenger seat. Judy observed what Nick was wearing. Nick is wearing a black suit with light gray lines, his dress pants are black with light gray lines, shirt black, and his tie is red. Judy's eyes opened wider than ever before. Nick turned to Judy seeing her expression.

"What carrots you surprised I can look gangster to?" Nick asked in a smart ass tone. Judy rolled her eyes, and started the car. "So tell me carrots what exactly this lead of yours is?" Nick asked Judy.

"We're going to visit Wild Bill in his club." Judy said before hitting the gas pedal making them drive right out of the ZPD garage.

Through half way through the trip they didn't talk one bit. Finally Nick turned on the radio. The first song he heard is Fall Out Boy Centuries. Judy turned to Nick with her right eyebrow raised. "What carrots you don't like the song?" Nick asked Judy. Judy then turned the song to maximum volume blasting off the speakers. Judy then turned back to the front of the car but, Nick's face now had a huge smirk on his face. Finally they reached Tundra Town. Judy parked the car in ally right in front of the night club. Judy then turned off the car.

"How do we know Wild Bill won't kill us the moment we walk in?" Nick asked Judy.

"Because I have at least 3 SWAT reams ready to storm the club if he tries anything." Judy answered.

"I'm guessing super boyfriend helped you with that." Nick said.

Judy turned to Nick with a "seriously" face. "No I asked Chief Bogo to set up the SWAT teams Nick." Judy said before leaving the car.

When Nick exited the car both Nick, and Judy started walking to the club. They walked on the side of the line all the way to the front door. The bouncer this time is a Lion wearing a gray suit, and no tie. Nick and Judy just showed their badges to the Lion. He then let them both in. The club was booming with the song Radioactive. Finally they found Wild Bill in a table counting all the money he has on the table.

"Bill we need to talk." Judy said.

Wild Bill then turned to Judy. "Wow Bunny I have got to say you look good in leather. You know I could use a girl as fine, and skilled as you in my business." Wild Bill said.

"I don't think so. Look we need info on a Fox named Christopher Wilde." Nick said.

Wild Bill turned to Nick with his left eyebrow raised up. "What's your beef with your own uncle?" Wild Bill asked Nick.

"December 25, 1995 my Dad was arrested with charges of robbery. However, my Dad has no memory of that night. That same night he went to go visit my uncle. If there is anybody who can prove my Dad is innocent it's my uncle. Now where is he?" Nick said with a serious face.

Wild Bill then put down his money in his hand. "Why should I help you two. Last time your girlfriend here took out two of my boys, and didn't pay me." Wild Bill responded.

"Because there are three SWAT teams ready to storm this place. But, if you tell us where he is then those SWAT teams could go away." Nick answered.

"Fine he's in a hotel room in the Canal District. He collects debt money, and mails it to me. He's lives in room 312." Wild Bill answered.

"Now was that so hard." Nick said in a smart ass tone.

The moment Nick and Judy left the club, and got into the car Judy sent a message to the SWAT teams. Within 5 seconds three SWAT teams stormed the entire club. Judy started the car, and hit the gas pedal. In 5 minutes they reached the hotel. Judy went up to the third floor alone, and knocked on the door. When the door opened Christopher wearing gray shirt, and sweat pants went flying out running. Judy chased him to the parking lot. Then out of nowhere Nick slams right into Christopher. While Christopher was still on his hands, and knees Nick kneed him in the head. After doing that Nick grabbed out his hand cuffs. After putting on the hand cuffs Nick picked up Christopher on his feet.

"Wow Uncle Christopher it's been such a long time." Nick said with a really angry voice.

"Nick what you a cop now?" Christopher asked with a scratchy voice.

"Yea I'm, and you're under arrest." Nick answered.

The moment Nick brought Christopher to the ZPD they put him in the interrogation room. Harris was the main person asking the questions. But, Christopher would not break. After 15 minutes of watching them talk Judy turned to Nick. Not only did Judy see Nick but, Nicole was right next to him. They both have serious angry faces. Judy wanted to say something to them. However, she couldn't even think of anything to say to them. Then Chief Bogo entered the room, and Harris left. Bogo then sat in front of Christopher putting a camera in front of Christopher already recording the conversation.

"I won't admit to anything cop." Christopher said.

"Really because when we arrested Wild Bill we found his black book." Bogo said taking out a black book. "This book has every illegal drug trade you did for him. Even some of your jobs on beating civilians because they couldn't pay their debts. All this evidence is enough to put you in jail for the rest of your life. Or, I could show the Feds the names of the animals you murdered. Then you could be sent to federal prison. Even better you could be put to death. But, if you admit you were the one who rubbed that jewelry store instead of your brother then you could do life in prison not in general population. So that way you can avoid a massive beating from the guys there." Bogo said.

Christopher lowered his head for a second. Then he raised it up his head to the camera. "My name is Christopher Wilde. On December 24, 1995 my brother Joseph Wilde came to my apartment under the impression I needed his help to fix my car. But, really I stole a drug that was made by John Overhill. I modified the gas so Joseph would listen to my commands, and so wouldn't remember anything. I ordered him to steal from that jewelry store. I ran away with the jewels, and ordered my brother to leave behind DNA so the cops think he was the master mind." Christopher said to the camera.

Both Judy and Nicole had huge smiles on their faces. They both turned to Nick seeing the huge surprised smile on his face. "I did it. Our Dad is coming home for Christmas Nicole." Nick said.

Nicole's eyes started tearing up. "Yes Nick he is coming home for Christmas."

It's December 25, Christmas morning. Joseph Wilde just walked out of prison wearing a new brown suit with, and tie. When Joseph looked to his left he found his son Nick Wilde wearing a green Hawaiian shirt, black tie, and black pants. Nick is leaning on Silver's Austin Martin he let Nick borrow. Joseph walked right in front of Nick.

"Son I'm so proud of you." Joseph said before his eyes started tearing up.

Nick eyes started tearing up. "It's good to have you back Dad." Nick said before giving his Dad a big hug. After that nice moment Nick and Joseph drove to Marry Wilde's (Nick, and Nicol's mom) home.

Finally they reached the house in Savana Central. It's a fox size house. The house is painted gray with a silver roof top. The living room took up half the house. In the next room was your typical kitchen/dining room set up. Down the hall way from the kitchen is the rooms, and 2 bathrooms. When Nick and Joseph entered they smelled egg nog, and Christmas dinner. When they entered the Kitchen they found Judy, Nicole, and Silver waiting for them to eat dinner. But, then a Red Fox with yellow eyes wearing a white low skirt silk dress came out.

"You kept that old dress Marry?" Joseph asked.

"It's the same dress I wore when we first met that day at prom. I could never throw it away Joseph." Marry said before kissing Joseph on the lips.

Finally they all sat for Christmas dinner. The whole day they talked. When they exchanged gifts everybody was happy. Joseph got some nice colon. Marry got a new dress. Silver, and Nicole gave each other ugly sweaters. Judy gave Nick a new blue Hawaiian shirt. Nick gave Judy an open-able gold hearted necklace. Judy loved her gift from Nick.

After the day was over everybody left to go home. Judy drove Nick home. Finally they reached the hotel Nick lives in. "Judy I know I missed my moment to be with you. But, I just wanted to say Harris is a lucky Bunny. I'm glad you're happy Judy." Nick said. Judy turned her head away for a second. Then she felt a kiss on her right cheek. "But, that doesn't mean my feelings for you will go away carrots." Nick whispered in Judy's ear before leaving the car.

The moment Nick closed the door Judy whipped away a small tear from her left cheek. "You're both a dumb, and a sly Fox Nick." Judy said before driving away.


	12. Chapter 12: The final decision

**On Thursday I counted the results of what the reviews said. Now here's the ending people wanted. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: The final decision

It's December 31st, 2016, 9:15 A.M. in Zootopia. On the main hallway pictures of the best of the best cops are hanged there. At this moment all the ZPD Officers are waiting for Chief Bogo to remove the curtain revealing the four new pictures that are being added to the wall. Nick, Judy, Silver, and Nicole are in the first row of cops. Finally Chief Bogo came in front of the crowd.

"You know what this wall means to this department. These pictures remind us of the risks these cops have taken to protect this great city. Now these four pictures will remind us of officers who risked their lives more than once for this city." Bogo said to the crowd. Bogo removed the curtains from the four pictures. The pictures are Officers Judy Hopps, Reedus Anthony Silver III, Nick Wilde, and Nicole Wilde. After seeing the pictures all the other cops started giving them hand shacks, and fist bumps. Then Chief Bogo continued talking. "These officers have put their lives on the line more than once. We will be thankful to these officers for saving this city. Wilde's don't let this go to your heads." Bogo said to Nick, and Nicole.

"What us Chief?" Nicole said.

"We wouldn't dream it sir." Nick said.

Many of the cops in the crowd laughed. Bogo just rolled his eyes, and walked away. While the crowd was breaking up Nick and Silver started walking to the briefing room. Judy however was still admiring her picture. Judy turned to Nick's picture. The moment she saw it all she could think about was that kiss he gave her that night on Christmas. Harris then tapped her on left shoulder. Judy expected Nick but, it was just Harris.

"Wow you're now a big time cop for all time in this station Judy. I'm actually jealous." Harris said.

"Na I'm just doing my job Harris." Judy responded.

"Well you're doing it pretty good to have your picture on that wall. Hey Judy you want to spend New Year's at my apartment?" Harris asked Judy. Before Judy could answer Nicole called Judy's name.

"Sorry Harris I have to get to the briefing room. I'll give you my answer later." Judy responded. Judy ran straight to the briefing room. Judy reached her seat with Nicole, and sat down. Judy couldn't help but, look for where Nick was sitting. She noticed Nick sitting with Silver one chair over to the left. Finally Chief Bogo came in with a huge stack of files in his right hoof. He slammed all the files on his stand in front of him. As usual all cops in the room are saying "hoora" over, and over.

"Shut it! I know today started off good but, we just information that one of the biggest drug lords in the U.S. is back in Zootopia. This is now priority one." Bogo said. Bogo hit a button on the control for the main monitor that's right behind him. It showed a picture of a Brown Coyote with crazy red eyes smiling like a maniac in an orange prison outfit. The name tag in front of him said "Hyde Halfjaw".

"I thought Halfjaw was in Federal prison." Silver said.

"He was until a storm hit the Federal prison. During the storm power was cut out. In the chaos prisoners broke off the doors to their cells. Many of the prisoners were accounted for. However, Halfjaw got away during the whole riot. This thug is not only responsible for several killings of innocent people but, he is responsible for 24 Police Officer killings." Bogo responded. After informing al 50 officers in the room he started passing out files that has possible locations of where Halfjaw will be.

Judy and Nicole went Savannah Central while Nick, and Silver headed to Tundra Town. Judy, and Nicole are in a white van near a Jazz club owned by Halfjaw. Nicole is in the back of the van looking at a computer monitor scanning animal's faces for Halfjaw. Judy is in a chair behind Nicole. Judy stairs at the selfie pic of her, and Nick together. Nicole turns to Judy. After seeing her stair at the picture Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Wow you are a dumb Bunny Judy." Nicole said with a "really" face.

Judy turned to Nicole with her ears lowered. "Yes I am. Ever sense that night Nick kissed me I can't stop thinking about it." Judy said.

"So what does that mean for you, and Harris?" Nicole asked Judy.

"I'm going to tell Nick ..." Judy was interrupted when a gas grenade crashed into the van through the window shield.

Meanwhile in Tundra Town in a similar van Nick is using the computer looking for Halfjaw. Silver sits back in a chair behind Nick reading Romeo, and Juliet. Nick turned his chair around to see what Silver was doing.

"Why are you reading Romeo, and Juliet Reid?" Nick asked Silver.

"Because it's about two people who are in love, and can't be with each other. All because of utter stupid reasons. Like you and Judy for example." Silver answered.

"Really we're trying to track down one of the most notorious criminals, and you want to talk about my love life!" Nick responded.

Silver raised his right eyebrow. "Wow you haven't noticed how she's been looking at you?" Silver asked Nick.

"I have noticed Reid." Nick answered.

"Then why haven't you gone to her Nick. Her feelings for you have gotten stronger. Now is a good time to steal her away from Harris." Silver said.

"Because Reid I don't deserve her. I left her alone when I knew how she felt about me. Besides I won't ask her out before she breaks up with Harris. When she does then I know she loves me more than Harris." Nick responded.

After that response Silver got a call on his phone. After Silver hanged up he turned to Nick with a concerned face. "Nick its Judy. She, and your sister are missing." Silver said.

The moment Silver was done talking Nick jumped right to the driver seat, started the van, and hit the gas pedal making the van fly off the road for moment, and come back down within 2 seconds. The moment Nick got back to the ZPD Nick ran straight to the main computer room. Silver followed right behind Nick. Nick finally reached the computer room seeing Chief Bogo, and Harris's entire SWAT team. Nick ran right up to Bogo.

"What happen chief?" Nick asked Bogo.

"When they failed to report in I sent in a patrol unit to find them. All we found was a gassed van, and their Police vests left there. I promise Wilde we will find your sister." Bogo said.

"Why would he take them?" Nick asked Bogo.

"Because I read the reports on the officers Halfjaw killed. The officers were all female. They weren't just found beaten to death but, he did more horrible things to them." Harris said.

Nick's eyes widened after hearing those details. "You sent them looking for this maniac knowing what he would do to them?" Nick asked Bogo.

"Judy, and Nicole are two of the best officers I have in the ZPD. I assumed they could handle themselves. Now that they are missing this is now our main priority." Bogo said.

"Really wow now that this is our main priority we're just goanna magically find them Chief!" Nick said with an infuriated face.

Bogo growled at Nick. Everybody in the room stared at Nick. "Do we have anything that could help us find them?" Silver asked.

"That's the problem Silver we have nothing that could help us find them." Harris answered

"For the meantime Harris I want you, and you're SWAT to search the neighborhood they were in. As for you Silver I want you to join Officer Taranto, and Nikkei in this search in the Rainforest District. Officer Wilde do to you being emotional compromised you are off this case. Go to your office too cool off." Bogo said before turning around to face the main monitor.

Before Nick could respond to that Silver grabbed Nick's left arm dragging him out of the room. The moment they were out of the room Silver turned to Nick. "Really now that she's missing you care?" Silver asked.

"We're talking about Judy, and Nicole. When it comes to them of course I care Reid!" Nick responded.

"Look Nick I know this is really hard for you. But, maybe Bogo is right. This is too personal for you to handle. Just go to your office to cool down Nick." Silver said.

Nick lowered his ears with a sad expression. "Fine Reid you win." Nick said before walking miserable to his office.

Meanwhile in an abandoned two story building Judy, and Nicole are chained to wooden chairs. Without their police vests they don't have their badges, or anything to hide the buttons on their shirts. The chains are around their hands in the back of the chair, and their legs are completely covered with chains connected the legs of the chair. On a table their belts with their weapons, and radios lay there.

Both Judy, and Nicole are awake. Judy tries with so much effort to find a way out. Then out of the shadows Halfjaw comes out wearing a brown leather jacket, black shirt, and brown pants. His face has this crazy manic smile on it. "Wow the ZPD does know how to pick such good looking girls." Halfjaw said.

"Let us out of these chains so we can show what we can do Halfjaw." Nicole said with a serious face.

"Tempting Fox but, I think I'll keep you chained up. It's much more fun this way." Halfjaw responded. He walked over to Nicole, and kneeled down to her making direct eye contact. Halfjaw raised his right hand, and started unbuttoning the top buttons of Nicole's shirt.

"Come a little closer Halfjaw I want to tell you a secret." Nicole said. Halfjaw came in a little closer allowing Nicole to head bump him. Halfjaw slapped her left face making her fall to the ground.

"Now I'm goanna make this much more hurtful for you Fox." Halfjaw said before cracking his knuckles into a fist. Before he could hit Nicole he got a call on his phone. After finishing the call Halfjaw put away his phone. "Lucky for you two I have business to attend that needs finishing. I'll be back in an hour." Halfjaw said before leaving the room.

After Halfjaw left Nicole started struggling. "That not goanna do anything Nicole. These stupid chains must be made out of Titanium." Judy said.

"Maybe but, I have an emergency phone in the back of my pants. If I can reach it I can send a message to Nick so he can track us." Nicole said before grabbing out her phone from the back of her pants.

The moment she got hold of her phone she sent a S.O.S. to Nick's phone. Nick is sitting in his chair staring at the framed selfie pic of him, and Judy. The moment he heard his phone ring he looked at his phone. After seeing where the message came from Nick immediately tracked the location of where the message was sent. Nick sprinted to a patrol car. Without any regard for the speed limit Nick zoomed through town trying make it to Sahara Square. Finally Nick reached the half destroyed building. Nick grabbed out his gun, and ran up the stairs. The moment Nick reached the door where the message came from Nick broke down the door with one infuriated kick. Nick put his gun away, and ran to Nicole helping her up. Nick than ran to Judy.

"Judy did you do anything to you?" Nick asked Judy in a quick paced voice.

"No I'm fine. But, you should... NICK LOOK OUT!" Judy shouted.

Halfjaw came into the room shooting off a tubby gun. Nick grabbed Judy's chair, and made cover behind a huge piece of concrete giving them cover.

"Are you two O.K?" Nicole asked.

Halfjaw walked over to Nicole. He then hit her with the butt of his rifle making her fall on her back passed out. "Shut up Fox. Oh Nick it's time to come out, and play." Halfjaw said with a creepy voice tone

Nick then got on his knees, and loaded his gun. "I'm just curious Halfjaw is that really your last name, or is it a nickname?" Nick asked Halfjaw.

"To be honest I changed my last name to that after earning the nickname Halfjaw. What can I say cutting off the bottom half of animals jaw is fun Nick?" Halfjaw answered.

After Halfjaw finished his answer Nick jumped out of cover firing off his gun. Judy could only hear what was happening. She heard gun fire for a full 25 seconds. Then she heard fists clashing. For a full 3 minutes all Judy could hear was a fist fight. Then she heard 3 stun rounds go off. Finally a figured approached Judy. It was Nick that approached Judy. Nick then removed the locks from the chains with the key he got from Halfjaw. After helping Judy up Nick hugged Judy with all his strength. Judy did the same. Nick then moved his head back to see Judy's face. Nick then gave Judy kiss on her lips. Judy just closed her eyes, and pushed Nick closer to her. After they moved their heads away from each other Judy noticed blood coming out of Nick's mouth. Then Nick fell to the ground on his back.

"OH MY GOD NICK!" Judy shouted.

Then Judy turned to the door seeing Silver, and a whole SWAT team storming into the room. "Secure Halfjaw, and call an ambulance for Officer Wilde." Silver the next 3 hours Nick was loaded into an ambulance. Halfjaw was transported to a maximum ZPD prison, and for the rest of that time Nick had surgery performed on him.

It's now 1 P.M. at the main hospital in Zootopia. Judy sits in a chair with Silver on her left side, and Nicole sitting on Judy's right side with the top of her head wrapped in bandages. Finally a Caribou Doctor came in front of them. Judy's ears instantly went up. "How is Nick?" Judy asked with a concerned voice.

"Two bullets hit his left lung, and scrapped his heart. We were able to patch it up but, he's goanna need much rest. Before he fell asleep he asked for you to stay with him Officer Hopps." the doctor said. The doctor directed Judy to Nick's room. When Judy entered the room her ears went back down. Nick is sound asleep, and is hooked up to all types of hospital equipment. Judy then noticed Harris sitting in a chair next to the door.

"Harris what are you doing here?" Judy asked.

"Checking on Nick to see if he's fine." Harris answered.

"You're lying Harris. Why are you really here?" Judy asked with a serious face.

"To be honest I was hoping Nick didn't survive. I noticed how you've been looking at Nick for the past few days. I didn't want to lose you to him." Harris said pointing his right thumb at Nick.

"Well you did Harris. Get out now before I decide to break your nose." Judy responded. Harris just walked out of the room with a disappointed face. Judy then walked straight forward. She is now on Nick's left side. She grabbed a chair for her to sit in. After a while Judy fell asleep.

It is now 6:24 P.M. in Zootopia. Judy was awakened by Nick's voice. "Hey carrots are you awake?" Nick asked.

"I'm now Nick. Doc said your goanna be fine." Judy said with a smile, and her ears raised up.

"I guess that explains why I feel like a million bucks. Where did those bullets hit me anyway?" Nick asked Judy.

"They hit your left lung, and scrapped your heart." Judy answered Nick's question.

"Guess that explains why our first kiss went downhill." Nick said.

"I don't know I thought it went well. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Judy asked Nick.

"You could lay down with me. Maybe your luck can rub off on me to help me heal faster." Nick said.

Then Judy crawled into Nick's bed, and onto his chest. Nick wrapped his arms around Judy, and Judy wrapped her arms around Nick. They both laid there in Nick's hospital bed motionless. They both held on held each other very close.

"I love you Judy Hopps." Nick said.

"I love you to Nick Wilde." Judy responded.

 **This is a message to those who are professional artists. I would like to request some pictures drawed out of specific scenes from the chapters. I would like to see pictures of Christmas dinner from chapter 11, and this scene with Nick, and Judy in bed with each other. Please send the link in the review box so everybody can see. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13: New Years

**I've** **noticed some errors due to the auto correct. Please let me know if there are other errors in previous chapters. Thank you.**

Chapter 13: New Years

It's January 1st, 2017 in Zootopia. The night has animals screaming in joy for the New Years. At the main Zootopia hospital Nick, and Judy lay together in Nick's hospital bed. They are drinking ginger ale out of Styrofoam cups. They clicked their cups together, and drank the soda.

"Not exactly how I wanted our New Years to go but, it's perfect." Nick said before kissing Judy on the lips.

"There's a bright side Nick. You won't be able to forget our anniversary." Judy said with a half-smile on her right side.

Nick raised both his eyebrows. "What? I forget carrots. I can guarantee I will never forget because, this night is the greatest in all my life." Nick responded.

"Sense we're dating now think you can stop calling my carrots?" Judy asked with big puppy dog eyes.

Nick raised his right eyebrow. "I don't think so, and that look doesn't work anymore." Nick responded.

Judy rolled her eyes at Nick. "How about I make you a deal. For every kiss that's a pass from you calling me carrots." Judy said.

Nick put his mouth right next to Judy's left ear. "Deal but, your goanna have to kiss me more from now on." Nick whispered in Judy's ear.

Judy than put her hands on Nick's checks, and pulled his head forward for a long kiss. "I think that could be arranged. You dumb sly Fox." Judy responded.

"Greatest New Year's tradition ever." Nick said with a huge smile.

"Wait Nick here's the best part." Judy said before getting up to turn off the lights. When the lights went off the New Year's fireworks filled the room with bright colors. Judy got back in bed, and laid her head on Nick's chest. Nick, and Judy wrapped their arms around each other.

"Hey Judy will you stay here with me tonight. Sorry if I'm going too fast." Nick said with an awkward laugh.

Judy looked right into Nick's eyes. "Nick I've waited months for this to happen. I don't care if you want to move fast." Judy responded.

"Really? I can think of something we could do." Nick said with a smirk.

Judy slapped Nick's chest with her left hand. "But, not that fast Nick." Judy responded.

"Come on Judy you know want to." Nick said in Judy's ear. Judy then pressed the left side of Nick's chest. "Owe owe owe, owwweeeeee. Really Judy?" Nick responded.

"You were pushing your luck Nick." Judy answered.

"Fine I will stop." Nick declared.

"Good now let's just enjoy the fireworks." Judy said the whole night they watched the fireworks.

It's now 9:59 A.M. in Zootopia. Nick sleeps in peace while Judy sleeps on his chest. But, with the sound of a phone camera going off Nick, and Judy were awakened. The first thing they see is Nicole in her biker outfit holding her phone up with a smile. "This is now my new wallpaper, and screensaver. You two look so cute together." Nicole said.

Both Nick, and Judy raised their heads with smiles on their faces. "We know." They both said in perfect synchronization.

Finally Silver walked in through the door. Silver stood right next to Nicole. He is wearing his ZPD uniform with his dark shades. "It's about time. I mean come on it took you guys forever to hookup." Silver said.

"Hey Reid check out their future Christmas card." Nicole said before showing him the picture she took.

Judy got off the bed, and with her fast legs she snatched Nicole's phone. She then jumped back into the bed, and showed the picture that Nicole took to Nick.

"You know you look even cuter when your asleep carrots." Nick said with a smirk.

Judy turned to Nick with her right eyebrow raised. "Don't call me cute, and we made a deal about you calling me carrots." Judy responded with a restrictive voice.

"Wow you two just got together, and already your acting like an old married couple." Nicole said out loud.

Nick turned to Nicole, and Silver. "Why are you two here? Shouldn't you guys be at work?" Nick asked Nicole, and Silver.

"Not for me." Nicole answered.

"Bogo said he wants all two you checked out for any serious injuries. As for you Nick Doctors said you need at least two weeks of rest to heal." Silver answered.

"Which is beneficial for me. Now I get to mock my big brother, and show off his baby pictures to Judy." Nicole answered.

Judy's ears went up in excitement. But, Nick's expression went from happy to horror. "Let me see Nicole I'm curious." Judy said.

Nick tried to grab Judy but, she evaded him. After escaping Nick Judy took a seat next to Nicole. "Silver can you help me here. I can't get up because the medicine they gave me prevents me from walking for a while." Nick said.

"What sorry Nick I can't hear you. I have work to do anyway. You two enjoy the baby pics." Silver said before leaving the room.

Nick rolled his eyes, and plopped his head back on his pillow. "Why? What did I do to deserve this?" Nick asked out loud.

"You left Judy in the hospital Nick. Be glad she doesn't leave you." Nicole answered.

Meanwhile in the ZPD private prison Wild Bill sits in his private cell waiting for a special guest. Behind bullet proof see through glass Officer Harris stands up strait looking at Wild Bill. "Is he dead Harris?" Wild Bill asked Harris.

"No. He survived the surgery boss. You want me to kill him personally?" Harris asked Wild Bill.

"No just keep your eye on Hopps. Actually we broke up yesterday. She's with the stupid Fox now." Harris said with a disgusted face.

"Relax the plan is still ago. Even if I'm stuck in jail it can't be stopped now. However we need to make sure Hopps, Silver, and the Wilde's don't find out." Wild Bill said.

"I already have a bounty hunter hired to find, and kill Agent Silver." Harris informed Wild Bill.

"Good job Harris. Hopefully that bounty hunter can finish his job unlike Halfjaw. Then we'll have only have three left to kill." Wild Bill responded.

"I swear I thought Halfjaw was enough to kill them." Harris said.

"Well he wasn't Harris. Get out of here before they suspect something." Wild Bill ordered Harris. After herding that order Harris left the room.

Within 10 miles Silver grew closer to the ZPD. But, then out of the blue a public bus crashed right on the passenger side of Silver's car. The bounty hunter came out of the bus. He is a Hyena wearing your typical black shirt, and gray cargo shorts. He Louis a 9 millimeter hand gun with live ammunition. The moment he reached the driver's side the door was already opened, and Silver was gone. Then the Hyena felt a Stan in his left leg. He looked down seeing Silver stabbing his leg with a sleep dart. The Hyena fell asleep within three seconds. Silver whipped off the blood rushing down his face. Silver got out his radio, and signaled Clawhauser. "Clawhauser it's Silver I need an ambulance, and reinforcements. I just got attacked by Hyena driving a bus into my car." Silver said.

An hour later Judy got off the phone with Chief Bogo informing the rest of the group of what has happen. Another half an hour later Silver came into the room as Nick's new roommate. "We all end up at the hospital way too much." Silver said.

"Yea, and it's not even 2 P.M." Nicole said sitting in a chair on the left side of Silver's side. Silver's bed sits on the left side of Nick's.

"Seriously guys it looks like we have gotten into deep water." Judy said sitting on the right side of Nick's bed.

"Why target us of all the officers in the ZPD?" Nicole asked.

"Because for the past few months we have been hunting the most notorious criminals in the city. That kind of puts on the most wanted dead list in Zootopia." Nick answered.

"Either way somebody wants us dead." Silver said.

"We need keep our eyes open. Whoever wants us dead won't stop just because this bounty hunter failed." Judy said.

"Until we find out who wants us dead we should make everyone as a suspect. Over time when we know we can trust them then we can work with them to find out who's trying to kill us." Nick said.

"Seriously Nick? I'm pretty sure we can trust the guys at the ZPD." Judy said.

"Nick's right Judy. It's better safe than sorry Judy." Silver said.

"Fine I just hope we can find who's behind this. Because if they want us dead then they must be planning something big." Judy said.


	14. Chapter 14: Wild Bill Arrives

**Special thanks to Master Fearless Shadow for his help on this chapter, and story. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave your opinion on the chapter in the review box.**

Chapter 14: Wild Bill Arrives

It is January 29 10:35 A.M. in Zootopia. Like every other day in Zootopia, today was something, and it truly was. But today something was going to happen, and it was no exception. Because for the ZPD today was the day, that Wild Bill Garret was ordered in for prison time. But they were unaware of the dangers of handling a book that you should never judge by its cover and Wild Bill was just that, and it's something that they never suspected before. Which they will soon learn later on.

At this moment the best ZIA Agents are in the briefing room with Chief Bogo "I know that things got squeezed together a little." Bogo insured informatively as each and every ZPD officers were hoping there was a new task that will bring something entertaining for their interests.

"What is it, Chief?" Nick always asked.

"These cases," He gestured to the folder in his grip. "Is papers that were signed by the state official, or friend "Wild Bill" Garrett, who had become county property when he was first arrested, now became the ZPD's property." There were sound of cheers and howls and 'Woos' as everyone (minus Bogo) celebrated in their own way as the news of Wild Bill finally being caught intrigued them. "But!-" Bogo injected. "He is not in prison, yet." The room went silent after he said that. In the multiple seats of the conference room, mixes of Flabbergasted, Shocked, Angry and Fearful looks were shown on the faces of several officers as they tried to process what was currently going on. Bogo acknowledged his recruits expressions and continued. "The reason why, he's not behind bars yet is because, he was called in court for his sentence. His trial ran longer than any of my usually reliable sources had thought it would." The Officers thought clearly on this as well as Bogo continued. "After he had been found guilty. Well according to the script; he was taken to Zootopia General Hospital for tests. He had had a number of supposed 'seizures' during the trial, twice serious enough to send him crashing to the floor, where he laid shaking and flopping and drumming his feet on the boards. Garrett's court-appointed lawyer claimed he suffered from 'epilepsy spells' and had committed his crimes while of unsound mind; the prosecution claimed the fits were the sham acting of a coward desperate to save his own life." The room was filled with chuckles and scoffs. "He had another chance to make trouble in the back of the stagecoach, when they were shackling him. So on went the chains, one set running between his ankles and another set too long, it turned out, between his wrists." Bogo pulled out a key from the yellow folder.

"Garrett, meanwhile, got to us later than expected. For one thing," A White Tiger with black stripes named Thomas Harver inputted into the conversation. Thomas's blue suit is at peak of perfection. However, his height is about the same as Nick due to a rare genetic mutation he has. He is a lawyer for the DEA in Zootopia.

Nick and Nicole looked at each other before returning their gaze back to the feline. "After observing the so-called 'epilepsy spells' at first hand, the jury decided the fits were an act. The judge concurred but ordered a series of pre-sentencing tests after the verdict came down. God knows why; perhaps he was only curious."

"It's a blue-eyed wonder that Garrett didn't escape from the hospital but he didn't. They had him surrounded by guards, I suppose, and perhaps he still had hopes of being declared incompetent by reason of epilepsy, if there is such a thing." Bogo said.

"He wasn't." Thomas inputted. "The doctors found nothing wrong with his brain - physiologically, at least - and Billy "the Kid" Garrett was at last bound for ZPD Prison. That might have been around the sixteenth or the eighteenth; it's my recollection that Wild Bill arrived about two weeks after John Overhill walked in Prison."

"Right now, we just wanted to know more about this fellow, this wild animal as I'm sure you all know who Peter Uriah Garrett is. Liked to think of himself as Billy the Kid, to us, he's Wild Bill."

"He's what you call a problem child." Thomas pointed out.

Nick had a feeling that this guy is just a wannabe modern-day legend. "So how much did you find out about him, from his recent life files?"

"He's been rambling all over the states for the last few years, causing all kinds of trouble." Bogo continued, but then paused for moment before inhaling deeply and says. "Finally hit the big time."

Nick scoffed and replied. "What is it, that can be non-normal than a regular crime that could possibly be a big hit?"

Bogo glared at him warningly, making him shut up and letting him continue. "He recently killed three people in a holdup. One of them; was a pregnant woman." Nick winced in a shock as Judy beside him gasped in grief. No one would be cold blooded than a killer with the taste of blood for any victim, especially a mother with an unborn child.

"Oh" Nick flinched and sighed. Bogo finished his statement before assigning Thomas and a couple of officers to assist picking up Wild Bill.

So after the assignment was done, Thomas and his men (Along with Nick and Gilligan) to meet him on the second floor of the General Hospital, Thomas was technically in charge of the expedition. Gillian is an English Pig. Normally his uniform is covered in coffee stains.

Thomas handed his paperwork over to the county sheriff who in turn handed over Mr. Wild Bill. After picking up the new arrival, they arrived at the prison. That left Nick, Thomas and Gilligan with one shackled prisoner. It should have been enough, would have been enough, if they hadn't been fooled by the ferret in chains on his wrists and ankles. They marched him to the door that opened into the prison falling into the same formation they used when escorting prisoners. Thomas was on was behind Gilligan. Nick was in front of Wild Bill, and Gilligan was behind him with his baton in his hand.

Nick stepped forward to unlock the door. He selected the right key from the bunch on his belt and slid it into the lock. All of a sudden, Wild Bill came alive just when Nick opened the door. Wild Bill socked Gilligan in the face with his elbow knocking him down. Wild Bill gave out a screaming, gibbering rebel cry. "Yeeeeaooow! Yeeeeah!"

Before Nick had a chance to react Wild Bill lifted his arms and wrapped the chains that hung between his wrists over Nick's head and pulled tightly on his neck and commenced to choke him. The Fox was slammed into the wall in the doorway and attempted to run or scream for help but couldn't. Instead, the Fox gave a strangled cry and lurched forward, and stumbled into the prison corridor. Wild Bill was happy to go with him and gave him a shove forward before riding on top of the Nick's back, yelling, and gibbering; even laughing. He had his arms up high as his paws were up an inch by Nick's ears; his elbows resting on his shoulders as he pulled and yanked the chain as tight as he could, whipsawing it back and forth. Gilligan stared wide eyed and paralyzed in fear as he witnessed the whole thing before him, while the ferret was still ranting wildly.

The ZPD had trouble with prisoners before, but never one who'd taken any of the officers by surprise the way that Garrett did.

Silver came running out of Wild Bill's cell and pulled out his baton and ran towards the chaos. Garret, while still ranting wildly, thrashed the vulpine harshly and threw him into an office desk nearby knocking off everything that was on it, when Silver grabbed Wild Bill by the shoulders and tried to go for his neck, while grabbing for the chain that was suffocating Nick. Wild Bill raised his right leg and sharply kneed Silver in the groin, the fox fell back in pain and landed on the floor, as Gilligan, quickly shakily staggered back to his feet, Thomas, roughly pushed him aside and rushed forward. Thomas landed on the mad mammal's back and tried to wrap his arm around his neck as he used his other to grip the psychopath's scruff hair on his neck.

"Aow! Aow! Aow! Aow! Aow! Aow!" Wild Bill screamed and laughed as he roughly shook off the feline. Before Thomas could grab him again, Wild Bill reeled his head back and head-butted Thomas. And the feline fell back and landed on the desk. Wild Bill tighten his grip on the other mammal when he felt him trying to escape his grasp, but Wild Bill was far from over on this task.

"Where're you going!? Where you go?" Wild Bill said. Just then Thomas got back up, but before he could grab him again, the ferret whipped Nick around and slammed him into the feline, causing him to fall over the desk, and fall over the office chair and land on the floor and knocked over the water vendor that was behind it, the vendor fell off and broke on Thomas. The feline was too weak and exhausted to move or continue another struggle with Wild Bill's again as he watched Nick sympathetically.

The ferret grew excited and happy as the prisoners in their cells were cheering for him to finish what he started.

"Whoooee! Ain't this a party, now? Is it or what?" Wild Bill laughed. Silver painfully grabbed his gun and pushed himself up with the remaining strength he had left and hastily raised the gun towards the Ferret. Wild Bill saw the gun and turned Nick toward it.

"Shoot him! Shoo…" Nick was stopped talking by the extreme pressure on his neck.

"See who you hit!" Wild Bill challenged, Nick urged pleadingly with his eyes as his face swelled redder than his fur. From over Nick's shoulder, one blazing blue eye dared me to shoot. Wild Bill's other eye was hidden by Nick's head. Behind them Silver saw Gilligan standing irresolute, with his baton half-raised.

"Hit him, Gill, hit him!" Silver screamed.

But Gilligan only stood there, hickory baton in hand, eyes as wide as soup-plates as he stared back to the crisis before him. Wild Bill was staring at him and said. "Yeah, come on, hit me!" Wild Bill dared Gilligan.

"Gill!" Silver demanded. "Goddamn it, hit him!"

All the clamoring eventually ceased when Silver cocked his gun and seethed darkly towards Wild Bill. "I'm warning you..."

Wild Bill saw the gun pointed directly at him again and returned to using Nick as a shield, so that Silver would have to hit one to hit the other.

And then, filling the open doorway: Officer Wolford, had come by to assist in the arrival and was suffering where all the nose was coming from. He acted without hesitation and snatched Wild Bill's baton out of his paw and brought it crashing down on the back of Wild Bill's head hard. Wild Bill went down like a sack of potatoes and landed half sprawled over Nick as he tried to crawl away, hacking harshly and holding one paw to his throat as he felt the chain loosen, Wolford strolled over to finish where he left off, Garrett hid behind Nick for a minute before raising his head up to face his adversary, before saying. "You're a big fella. Where you come from?" He asked skeptically. Those were his last words before he was knocked out from the powerful blow that was given to him again.

Everyone sighed in relief as everything was back to normal. The prisoners however, were silent when the encounter ended. Nick then took a look at Officer Wolford. He is a Gray Wolf, muscular, his uniform is pitch perfect clean, and he is as tall as a Lion.

"Thanks for the help pup." Nick said before coughing.

"You're welcome Wilde." Wolford responded in his English voice. Wolford then helped Nick up. Silver and Thomas got up. Bogo then came in with a SWAT team. They placed Wild Bill in a Ferret sized cage. Within 15 minutes the Wild Bill is now in maximum county prison cell. With the best doctors monitoring him. However in Bogo's office Bogo is yelling with the loudest voice at Gilligan. Everybody in the ZPD is either standing, or sitting down listening to Bogo. When the whole department went silent Gilligan came out without his badge. At Clawhauser's desk Nick, Silver, Nicole, and Judy watch Gilligan go to the locker room to put away his uniform permanently.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Judy said with her ears looked at Judy with shocked because it's not normal for Judy to sound that angry.

"Wow Judy never knew you hated Gilligan." Nick said with a smirk on his face.

"He almost let my partner/boyfriend get killed." Judy responded with a "really" face.

"I still think we should be partners Judy. Plus Silver wears too much colon." Nicole said with a "yikes" face

"Tempting but, I have to keep an eye on Nick. He tends to get into too much trouble." Judy said before taping Nick's left arm.

"Plus it's a benefit for us. Because now that we are assigned our regular schedules we don't have to do parking duty. Enjoy the vest, and the short car you two." Silver said before him and Nicole laughing on the top of their lungs. Nick and Judy's have irritated faces.

The whole day our favorite couple/team have been writing tickets. Every ticket they wrote was followed with complaints from the owners of the cars. It's now 8:45 P.M. Nick is currently in the guy's locker room changing to his ugly green Hawaiian shirt, and brown jeans. Judy is in the Women's locker changing into her pink country shirt with blue jeans. They met up in Judy's car in the ZPD garage. Judy noticed the little white box in Nick's paw.

"What's that Nick? Don't tell me it's a bomb." Judy said with a huge smile.

"No it's this." Nick said before pulling out a cupcake. The cupcake is brown with orange spots, topped with orange frosting, and with a little metal carrot sticking out the top. "It carrot flavored cupcake, and frosting. Your favorite carrots." Nick said with a smile.

"What's this Nick?" Judy said before pulling out the metal carrot. After licking off the frosting it was revealed that it is a key. Judy turned to Nick with a shocked expression.

"Judy Hopps will you move in with me?" Nick asked Judy.

Judy then gave Nick a huge kiss on the lips. "Yes I will. Dibs on the right side of the bed." The moment got back home all night they watched Netflix.

In county prison within Wild Bill's cell he sits down eating steak and potatoes drinking red wine. On his left a touch phone is ringing. Wild Bill picked up, and answered the phone. "Thanks for the White Gas Harris. How did you convince John Overhill to give you the formula?" Wild Bill asked Harris.

"I had to make him part of the plan. Which he will prove useful in the future?" Harris answered.

"He's already being useful. Now I'm living like a king in county. Plus the drug for fake seizures works. Now they think I'm delicate. With the docs under my control breaking out of here will be easy." Wild Bill said.

"It's only a matter of time before the plan is executed." Harris said.

"You got a new plan to kill off the four trouble makers." Wild Bill asked Harris.

"I have a plan for Nick Wilde now that I know he has a son." Harris answered.


	15. Chapter 15: A good night

Chapter 15: A good night

Its January 30th 9:45 P.M. Nick, and Judy have come home to Nick's apartment from the grocery store. Nick came into the room with four different brown paper grocery bags. Judy came in with just one.

Nick is wearing the blue Hawaiian shirt with black jeans. Judy is wearing a casual white shirt with blue jeans.

Nick slammed the groceries on the kitchen counter. "Tell me this why do I have to carry all the heavy groceries? You know Wild Bill nearly killed me." Nick asked Judy.

"Because I'm the girlfriend, and you're the really strong boy toy." Judy said before giving Nick a kiss on the cheek.

Nick had a smile on his face. "Fine I guess you win."

"Hey Nick I'm goanna take a shower." Judy said walking down the hall way, and entered the first door on the left.

"O.K. Judy I'll put the groceries away." Nick said. In the middle of putting always a gallon of Milk Nick grabbed his phone, and called Silver. "Hey Reid you got any leads on who's trying to kill us?" Nick asked Silver

"No but, one thing is for certain ever sense we put Wild Bill behind bars we've been targeted by a lot of hit men." Silver answered.

"You think Wild Bill ordered the hit on us?" Nick asked Silver.

"He could be the one. But, how is he giving the orders inside of county?" Silver asked Nick.

"Corruption most likely Reid. When we get back to the ZPD tomorrow I'm goanna get a list of animals who frequently visit Wild Bill." Nick answered.

"Good idea Nick. That way we can find out who are his informants, and put an end to that." Silver said.

In the end Nick hears the sound of water from the shower went silent. Judy came out of the steamy bathroom with nothing on but a white towel. Nick couldn't help himself from taking a peek. Judy turned around discovering the sneaky Fox looking at her with a smile on his face. Judy smiled back, and give Nick a wink from her right eye before she entered the main bedroom.

"Nick, Nick, NICK ARE YOU THERE?" Silver yelled into the phone.

"Yea I'm here Reid." Nick answered.

"Tomorrow meet me in the computer lab with Judy. I'll have Dr. Revels make a list of animals that have frequent visits with Wild Bill." Silver told Nick.

"Sure Reid I got. I have to finish with these groceries. Judy is changing my diet with more heart healthy items." Nick told Silver.

"Wow sucks to be you Nick. So is that life with Judy now?" Silver asked Nick.

"It's not all bad. There are some benefits." Nick answered.

"Alright Nick I don't need to hear those details." Silver quickly responded.

"Got it Reid. See you tomorrow bye." Nick said before hanging up.

Nick finally finished putting away the groceries. Then Nick grabbed a Citrus diet green tea from the fridge, and chugged it down.

"Hey Nick can you come here. I need your opinion on this outfit." Judy shouted from their bedroom.

"Sure Judy I'll be right there." Nick answered. Nick walked strait down the hallway, and into the second door to the left. The first thing Nick saw was Judy wearing nothing but a Victoria's Black bra, and underwear. Judy is doing a bed pose on their bed. "What's this Judy?" Nick asked Judy.

"I thought you deserved a reward for the hard work you've been doing. Both here at home, and at the ZPD." Judy answered.

"You sure we're ready for this?" Nick asked Judy.

"After what happened yesterday. I'm for sure we're ready for this." Judy answered Nick's question.

"I have just one thing to say about this. It's about time." Nick said before unbuttoning shirt, and letting it fall to the ground. Nick crawled into the bed. They started making out on the bed. The whole night made passionate love to each other.

Its January 31st 6:50 in Zootopia. The light from the sun shining on Judy's face waked her up from her slumber. She slipped on her underwear, and put on Nick's blue Hawaiian shirt. The fresh smell of oatmeal drawled her to the kitchen. Nick is cooking egg beaters with only his black jeans on. Judy starred at Nick's 6 pack for second.

"Have a good night sleep Judy?" Nick asked Judy.

"You know I did. So egg beaters, oatmeal, and orange juice for breakfast. Not bad you sly Fox." Judy said with a smile.

Nick placed the eggs on their plates, and the oatmeal on their bowls. They both took their seats. During when they were eating breakfast Nick raised his head to look at Judy. Judy noticed, and raised her head. "Did you enjoy last night?" Judy asked Nick.

Nick got up to kiss Judy. After he did then he sat back down. "I loved last night Judy." Nick answered Judy's question. "Besides it was even more fun sense we didn't have to use protection." Nick said. Judy's hears lowered for a second, and went back up. Nick noticed what she did with her ears. Nick then realized what he just said. "Judy I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Nick said.

"It's alright Nick. I knew that we would have to sacrifice the chance to have kids in order to be with each other." Judy said with a half-smile.

"You know we could always adopt a child." Nick said.

Judy's ears raised up high. "That sounds great Nick. Did you already think about this?" Judy asked Nick.

"Maybe I did, or did not. Besides we would have to be married in order to adopt." Nick said out loud. After noticing what he just said Nick's face turned super red.

"Well I can't wait for that day to come. You sly Fox." Judy said with a smile.

Nick had a smile on his face. "Me too sexy Bunny." Nick said with his right eyebrow raised. Judy just chuckled, and continued eating. Nick got a call on his phone from Silver. Nick put down his phone with a concerned face. "We need to get to the ZPD now!" Nick said.

"Why? What's going on Nick?" Judy asked Nick with a confused face.

"Because Silver is there. He said he has my son." Nick answered Judy's question.

"Your son!?" Judy said with a shocked face.


	16. Chapter 16: A Father's son

**Sorry that it took so long for this chapter. My life went from normal to completed crazy. Hope you guys like it. Please leave a review.**

Chapter 16: A Father's son

Its January 31st 9:45 A.M. in Zootopia. Nick and Judy just walked into the ZPD. Both of them have concerned faces. They both ran straight into the elevator. The moment they came into Silver's office they found him holding the baby. Nick walked right in front of Silver.

"Here's your son Nick." Silver said before handing him the child.

He's a Gray Fox with purple eyes wrapped in a yellow blanket. The moment the child saw Nick he raised his tiny paws, and grabbed Nick's muzzle. Nick had the biggest smile on his face. Judy finally had a smile on her face after seeing Nick smile with his child. But, her face turned sour of the thought that Nick already had a son. Nick put the child back in the baby holder. Nick walked right in front of Silver. "Don't tell Bogo. Don't tell anyone about this." Nick ordered Silver with a serious face. Silver just nodded his head. "Thank you Reid. Where did you even find him?" Nick asked Silver.

"It was the middle of the night. I got a knock on my door. When I went to check who it was I found him. This is the letter I found him with." Silver answered. Silver handed Nick the white letter.

Nick opened the letter, and started reading it. "Dear Nick. If you are reading this then you now have Nickolas. I'm sorry I never told you about him. 2 years ago after we broke up I had him. His age is 1 Nick. His full name is Nickholas Piberius Wilde Jr. I never wanted him to follow your example on being a schemer. But, now you are a big time cop. I wish you could have met your son under better circumstances. A few days ago a couple Hyenas were asking around about me. I didn't want to take any chances. After you finish reading this letter I want you to meet at my house in Savannah Central. From your friend Scarlet Claw."

Nick then turned toward Judy. "I know who the mother is, and where we can find her. We need to go now Judy." Nick said with a serious face.

"Whatever you say Nick." Judy said with a sour face.

They both got into a patrol car. However this time it was Nick driving the patrol car. Half way through drive neither of them talker, or make eye contact. Finally they came to a red light. Nick turned to Judy.

"What's wrong the whole time you haven't talked?" Nick asked Judy.

Judy turned to Nick. "What's wrong!? I'll tell you what's wrong! You had a son this whole, and you didn't tell me!" Judy responded in an infuriated voice.

Nick turned the car around into a mall parking lot, and put on the parking gear. "Look I never knew I had a son! Don't you think I'd tell if I already had a son? You know for a fact I love you. I could never lie to you." Nick said with a calm voice.

Judy's ears lowered, and she turned her head to Nick. "I'm sorry Nick it's just... I don't know I guess I'm just angry that your first kid isn't with me." Judy said in a sad voice.

Nick grabbed Judy's left hand. "I'm sorry that this is hurting Judy. You know for a fact I wouldn't ask for your help if this wasn't necessary. Judy I just..." Nick paused.

"It's alright Nick. I get what your trying say. Let's find Scarlet, and then talk about after this is over." Judy said with a sad smile.

Nick turned to the front. He let out a heavy breath, and started driving again. Finally they reached a Fox size house area. Nick and Judy walked for a while. Finally the two reached a bright pink house.

Judy's ears went up instantly with a smile. "Wow Nick she really likes pink. Maybe you should dye your fur pink. So you, and the house can match." Judy said.

Nick turned to her with his right eyebrow raised. "Really now of all times you want to tease me?" Nick responded.

"I just never expected you to date someone that is so pink." Judy said with a smile.

"Whatever carrots. Let's just go." Nick said before they both started walking to the door.

The moment they reached the door they noticed it was cracked open. Both Nick, and Judy got out their guns with stun rounds. Judy entered first. They started clearing the house. Nick went down a dark hallway. Nick noticed there was a weak cry for help in the main bedroom. Nick went into the room only to find Scarlet on the floor with scratch marks all over her body, and face. Nick went on his knees, put away his gun, and grabbed his radio.

"Hello this is Officer Wilde I need an ambulance in Savannah Central Fox district." Nick shouted in his radio.

Scarlet with all her strength grabbed Nick's hand. "Is he... safe? Is our ssssssoon ssssssafffe?" Scarlet said with a weak voice.

"Yes he's safe Scarlet just hang on!" Nick responded.

Judy a few seconds later came in with the house's first aid kit. Within 2 minutes an ambulance finally arrived to take Scarlet to the hospital. When the ambulance left forensics came to claim all the evidence. Nick and Judy returned to the ZPD to fill out their reports.

It's now 3:30 P.M. in Zootopia. Nick is in his office with Judy, and Nick Junior. For some reason Junior just started crying. So Nick gave Junior to Judy. Junior kept on crying though. She Judy grabbed a milk bottle, and started feeding Junior. Of course Junior grabbed the bottle when he was drinking the milk. His big purple eyes gazed right into Judy's. Judy couldn't help but smile at him. Finally Silver came in with a discouraging look on his face.

Nick walked right in front of Silver. "How is Scarlet? Will she be alright now?" Nick asked Silver.

"Nick she didn't make it through the surgery. The claw marks were too severe." Silver answered.

"What was the cause of all the claw marks on her?" Nick asked Silver.

"The origin of the marks were Hyena. A government agent came by looking for Junior. I convinced him to meet you tomorrow." Silver informed Nick.

"Why does he want to see me, and Junior?" Nick asked.

"Because you are the father, and Scarlet's family hasn't made any requests to have Junior. So if the meeting goes well then you might became the legal guardian of Junior." Silver answered.

Nick had a huge smile on his face. He turned to Judy, and walked to her. "Did you hear what Reid said?" Nick asked Judy.

"Yea Nick after all these ears aren't for show. I only have one request when this little guy moves in with us." Judy said.

"What would that be carrots?" Nick asked Judy.

Judy raised her right eyebrow at Nick. "You have to change all the dirty diapers." Judy answered.

Nick had a disgusted look for a second. "Fine carrots deal." Nick responded.

Later its 8:45 P.M. in Nick, and Judy's apartment. They just entered in through the door. Junior was fast asleep from the drive. Judy put Junior in the middle of the main bed. For a moment Judy starred at Junior with a smile on her face. Nick came behind Judy.

"I know he's not a blood son but..." Nick was interrupted by Judy.

"He's perfect Nick. I couldn't have asked for a better child. Hopefully the next one is a girl." Judy said.

"Sure, but first there is something I wanted to ask you." Nick said before turning Judy around. "I wanted to wait to do this but, you showed me you are the only one I want be with in this world." Nick said before getting on one knee. Nick then took out a small black ring box. He opened it showing a 3 carat diamond ring with silver metal. "Judy Hopps will you marry me?" Nick asked Judy.

"Yes you stupid sly Fox." Judy said before bursting into tears. After putting on the ring she gave Nick a passionate kiss on the lips.

Later that day Harrison got a phone call in the patrol car. "Did you find the child?" Harrison asked the caller.

"Sorry boss but, the cops got to the kid first." the caller answered.

Harrison with a furious face hanged up. "It's only a matter of time Wilde before you die, and Judy will be mine again." Harrison said.

"Don't worry Harrison you will get her back after the plan is executed." Wild Bill said sitting in the passenger seat wearing a ZPD uniform.

"I'm just glad the plan went well. Kill a Fox guard, and replace your place in the cell with his body." Harrison said.

"You made sure to pay off the camera men right?" Wild Bill asked Harrison.

"Don't worry by the time people find out your gone it'll be too late." Harrison said with an evil smile.


	17. Chapter 17: Silver's Birthday

**Hey guys its SpikierBird074. I want to thank Master Fearless Shadow for his support on this story. Happy late Birthday. Silver's birthday date is the same as Master Fearless Shadow.**

Chapter 17: Silver's Birthday

Its June 25th 9:45 A.M. In Nick, and Judy's apartment they created a cute baby room in the spare room. The room is painted like the outdoors with Foxes running from hill to hill. The baby carriage is solid wood, and the whole room has stuffed animals of every kind. However Junior is not in the apartment. He is currently with Nick's parents just for Friday, and Saturday. Meanwhile in the main bedroom Nick, and Judy are sound asleep wearing nothing but a white bed sheet. Judy sleeps on the right side of the bed while Nick sleeps on the left. Finally the alarm went off at 9:54 A.M.

"No I was enjoying my dream!" Nick wined.

Judy hit the off button to the alarm. "What were you dreaming about Nick?" Judy asked Nick.

"I was dreaming off our amazing night last night." Nick said with a huge smile.

Judy turned to Nick wearing a smile as well. "Don't worry Nick there will be more of those nights..." Judy leaned in close. Nick leaned close as well. But, then Judy put her hand on Nick's mouth. "Later you horn dog." Judy said before getting up.

Nick face went into total shock. "Why must you feel the need to do that!?" Nick asked Judy.

After slipping on her clothes at a quick pace Judy turned to Nick. "Because it's fun to pull your leg. Now get up we have to go meet Nicole for Silver's surprise party, and we need to pick up Junior from your parents." Judy responded.

Nick got up, and walked right in front of Judy. He then gave her a huge kiss on the mouth. "I'm goanna miss these quiet nights." Nick said.

"Me to. So get dressed. We have a really busy day today." Judy said while throwing a pair of pants in Nick's face. Before stepping out the door she gave Nick a wink from her right eye.

Within 5 minutes Nick got dressed in his usual outfit. An ugly green Hawaiian shirt, dark blue Hawaiian tie, and dark blue jeans. Judy is wearing her country pink girl shirt with normal blue jeans. The moment Nick walked into the Kitchen he instantly smelled the blue berry pancakes.

"I guess you finally got the blue berries from your parent's farm." Nick said.

"Yea, and I thought I make your favorite breakfast today." Judy responded.

"Best fiancé ever, and soon to be the best wife ever." Nick before he walked over to give Judy a kiss on the lips.

"You sly dumb Fox." Judy said.

Finally the two sat down with glasses of 2 percent milk. They were half way through their breakfast, but then Nick stopped them from finishing their breakfast with a serious question.

"Judy you think Wild Bill will come after us?" Nick asked Judy.

"I don't know Nick. But, we have to make sure we find him. For the sake of our lives, and the lives of our family." Judy answered.

"Also, for the wedding not to be delayed anymore." Nick said with a smile.

Judy's went up high while wearing a smile on her face. "You just want the wedding to happen don't you Mr. Wilde?" Judy asked Nick.

"Months ago when we found out he escaped we made the decision not to tell anyone. The worst part was we had to postpone the wedding. So sorry if I'm getting a little impatient." Nick answered with a smile.

"Eventually we'll have the wedding. However it's been month's sense we put out the word on Wild Bill. It's like he just vanished into thin air." Judy said with a confused face.

Nick got a call on his work phone. The moment he hanged up he had a confused face as well. "Hey carrots Bogo wants at the ZPD, and in our uniforms as well." Nick said.

"Why does he want us? Besides it's the weekend, and all our plans." Judy responded.

"I don't know carrots but, Bogo sounded serious. Besides were the best ZIA agents they have." Nick said.

"Alright let's finish this, and get moving." Judy said.

The moment the two were done with their breakfast they both headed to Judy's car. Finally within 10 minutes they reached the ZPD. When Nick and Judy entered they were shocked by how busy the day is for the ZPD. Both predator, and prey in hand cuffs being dragged into their cells. As for Clawhauser as usual he is eating a box of 24 donuts. But, this time his desk is swamped with paper work. Nick and Judy walked over to Clawhauser's desk.

"Clawhauser what is going on?" Judy asked Clawhauser.

"You guys didn't hear? Apparently two ZIA agents got the location of a huge illegal chemicals trade. So Bogo had those agents, and some off our best SWAT officers go support them Harrison's team was hit pretty hard." Clawhauser answered.

"Is that why Bogo called us on our day off?" Nick asked Clawhauser.

"Honestly guys I don't know why he called you guys. But, you two should suit up. I called Sliver, and Nicole they'll be here in a few minutes." Clawhauser answered Nick's question.

While both Nick, and Judy were walking to the locker room Judy dragged Nick into the janitor's room. "What's going carrots?" Nick asked Judy.

"Look you know for a fact that there is friction between me, and Harrison right?" Judy asked Nick.

"If your goanna tell me to be nice to him..." Nick was interrupted by Judy.

"No I would never ask you to feel sympathy for that jerk. But, besides him, your parents, Silver, and Nicole are the only people who know were a couple. So please don't cause any trouble. Last thing we need is Bogo finding out." Judy aid.

"I guess you have a point carrots. Fine I won't cause any trouble. Having us separated as partners is the last thing I want to happen." Nick said.

"Good, and also one more thing." Judy said before kissing Nick on the lips. "Don't forget our agreement Nick." Judy said before leaving the room.

The moment Nick entered the locker room he walked right to the small predator section. Nick's locker was literally across from Harrison's locker. Nick opened his locker, and started putting on his uniform. Moments later Harrison entered the room, and walked right over to his locker. Although their backs were turned to each other they both could feel the disgust for each other. Nick was finally buttoning up his shirt when Harrison was attaching a silencer to his gun. Nick tied his tie, and put on his belt. Harrison was about to turn around, and shoot Nick in the back with live rounds. But, then Silver came into the room. Harrison quickly reacted, and put the gun away in his locker.

Silver is wearing his ZPD uniform with his cool shades. "Hey Nick come on we're all waiting for you in the briefing room." Silver told Nick.

"Don't worry Reid I'm done. Let's go Reid." Nick said after closing his locker.

Nick and Reid didn't waste time. They both ran into the briefing room. As usual Nick sat with Judy, and Reid sat with Nicole. The whole room was filled with all sorts of predators who are ZIA agents. Bogo put on his glasses, and opened up a file. "Your all probably wondering why your here on your day off." Bogo said.

"Because you got lonely Chief." Nick said.

"No he called us because he missed us." Nicole said.

Of course people laughed while Nick, and Silver elbowed their partners. Bogo just rolled his eyes. "Alright Wildes if your done I would like to make a quick announcement. Reid Silver happy birthday." Bogo said. Everybody started clapping their paws. After a few seconds they stopped. "Now since that is out of the way the reason why i called all you here is because I got bad news. John Overhill has escaped prison." Bogo said with a concerned face. Everybody in the room started going on, and on about it. Ever sense John mind controlled several officers in the ZPD he's been the most hated criminal the ZPD ever arrested. "Shut it!" Bogo yelled. "Each of you are some of the best ZIA Agents we have. Recently Officer Harrison found information of an illegal chemical trade. The SWAT teams successfully busted the trade. Dr. Revels tested the chemicals, and informed me that they are the precise chemicals Overhill needs in order to make his White Mind Gas. I ordered an interrogation of the criminals we apprehended. We have a total of 23 possible locations Overhill, and possible Wild Bill's location. This is now priority one for all ZIA Agents. You are ordered to find them but, do not engage. The last thing I need is anymore of my officers getting hurt." Bogo said.

Bogo assigned all teams of ZIA Agents with a location. With all the Officers Bogo called all 23 locations will be searched. Nick and Judy finally got in the patrol car. Their location was a safe house in Tundra Town. The building is small motel for cheap rent. As usual Judy was driving while Nick is eating a cherry ice pop. After 5 minutes of driving Nick turned to Judy, and he noticed the concern look on her face.

"Why after all this time practicing you're driving you still are the worst bunny driver." Nick said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Judy said with a smile. She hit the brakes making Nick fly forward, and his pop hitting his left eye.

Nick sit up straight, and pulled the pop away from his eye. "Sly bunny." Nick said with a smile.

"Dumb Fox." Judy responded with a smile.

"You know you love me carrots." Nick said.

Judy turned to him, and gave him a kiss on the mouth. "Yes I do Nick. Thank you that is just what I needed." Judy said before she started driving again.

"You're welcome Judy." Nick said.

Finally they reached the hotel. The two decide to take the stairs. Finally they reached the second floor. Hey walked to room number 212. They both loaded stun rounds just encase.

Nick knocked hard on the door. "ZPD OPEN UP!" Nick yelled. Of course nobody answered the door. They both got their guns, and loaded stun rounds. Nick broke down the door, and entered with Judy watching his six. The apartment was almost exactly like Nick, and Judy's apartment but, it was all dusty. Judy went to check the extra bedroom while Nick checked the main one. The main bedroom was covered in Chinese food trash. Nick suddenly heard a struggle in the other room. The moment Nick turned he saw Harrison. Nick had a confused face for a second. Harrison walked over to Nick, and knocked Nick's gun out of his paws. Then it was a full on fist fight. Nick punched Harrison to the floor. But, Harrison reacted by kicking in the fur patch, and in the face. Nick landed his back on a window. Nick noticed his gun at his feet. He immediately grabbed the gun, and pointed it at Harrison.

"I know you never liked me but, really. Are you trying to kill me?" Nick said with a disgusted face.

"That is the idea Fox. I wouldn't shoot me if I were you." Harrison said with an evil smile.

"Oh, and why not!?" Nick asked Harrison with an angry face.

Harrison whistled, and then two Hyenas came in the door way holding Judy. Judy was not only hand cuffed but, she was gagged with duct tape. Then Harrison took out his phone. He showed a picture of Junior, and Nick's parents tied to wooden chairs. Nick put down his gun. However Harrison pulled out his, and shot Nick. Nick went flying out the window. He landed in a dumpster. Judy tried to break free but, the Hyenas held her tighter. Harrison turned to Judy.

"Looks like you, and Junior are now all mine. Take her to van." Harrison ordered the Hyenas. Judy was infuriated even further. However, she still couldn't break free from them.

The moment Judy was thrown into the white van they drove off. However they didn't is that Nick still has a chance to live, and to stop them.

 **To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18: Silver's Bithday part 2

Chapter 18: Silver's Birthday Part 2

At the moment Nick is passed out in a dumpster. As for Silver, and Nicole they had just got done checking their safe house. Now they are at a Pastry Shop in the center of town. Inside the shop they are both sitting down eating cupcakes with a cup of warm coffee.

"Not exactly what I expected to happen today." Silver said.

"I know it's not perfect Silver, but I just thought you might want to grab a quick treat. However, if you don't want it I could..." Nicole was interrupted by Silver.

"Not in your life Wilde." Silver said with a smile.

Nicole just responded with a smile. "Hey do you remember when we were kids. I miss all the fun we had." Nicole said.

"Yea the rough housing, mud war, and water balloon fights. You were pretty cool back then Nicole." Silver said.

"What about Silver? What am I know exactly?" Nicole asked with her right eyebrow raised.

"Now you're even cooler, and better looking than before." Silver answered making Nicole's cheeks turn super red.

Then during their conversation both their radios go off. "Attention all available units Officer Nick Wilde is down, and Officer Judy Hopps is MIA" the Officer on the radio said.

Silver and Nicole instantly reacted to the call. They flew out the door leaving their snack half way eaten. Within 5 minutes they reached the location Nick, and Judy were assigned to in Tundra Town. The whole area was swamped with ZPD Officers. Silver noticed Bogo was here with the others. Silver ran right in front of Bogo with Nicole behind him.

"Chief what happened? Where's Nick, and Judy?" Silver asked in a concerned voice.

"Nick is being loaded in the ambulance right now." Bogo answered pointing at the ambulance behind clearly showing them loading Nick in. Nicole ran over to the moment she saw him. "As for Hopps we don't know. Wilde called for help on his cell phone sense his radio was busted on the drop." Bogo said.

Sliver turned to Bogo with a confused face. "What do you mean by the fall?" Silver asked Bogo.

"What I mean is when Nick was shot he fell out a window, and right into a dumpster." Bogo answered. In the background the ambulance left but, Nicole had a confused face. "You should go check on your partner." Bogo said.

Silver walked right over to Nicole. "What's going on Nicole? Did Nick tell you something?" Silver asked Nicole.

"Yea but, I don't believe it. He said Harrison was the one who shot him." Nicole said with a shocked face.

Silvers expression went from confused to shock as well. "We have to tell Bogo." Silver said.

"We don't know how many cops are traitors in the ZPD." Nicole responded.

"When got news of Overhill's escape Dr. Revels made a serum to counter the effects of his gas. Remember the mandatory flu shot we got two weeks?" Silver asked Nicole.

"That was the serum?" Nicole asked Silver.

"I, Bogo, Judy, and Dr. Revels were the only ones who knew the truth. But, you do have a point. If were going after Harrison with anyone it should be ZIA." Silver said.

"Your right Silver. Harrison is only SWAT so he couldn't have made any ZIA traitors. So what are we waiting for?" Nicole asked Silver before running over to Bogo.

"Chief Bogo we know who kidnapped Judy, and shot Nick." Nicole said.

"How do you two know?" Bogo asked Nicole, and Silver.

"Before Nick left for the Hospital he said that Harrison as the person who shot him." Nicole answered. Bogo had a confused for second. "Think about it Chief when Wild Bill was first arrested the four of us have been getting hit by criminals, and mercenaries. When you think about Harrison was the one who visited Wild Bill, and Overhill the most in the past few months."

Bogo finally puzzled it together. Bogo grabbed out his radio. "Clawhauser can you hear me?" Bogo asked into the radio.

"Yea I can hear you Chief." Clawhauser answered.

"Alert every ZPD Officer that we have a traitor in our force. It's Officer Harrison. I won't what's left of his SWAT team arrested for interrogation, and put out an animal hunt on Harrison." Bogo said on the radio.

"Yes sir I'll be sure to alert everyone." Clawhauser responded.

"I won't you two to head to the hospital. If Harrison tried to kill Nick once I'm sure he'll try again." Bogo said.

"What about Judy's disappearance Chief?" Silver asked Bogo.

"Let me, and the other worry about her. Just do as you're ordered." Bogo answered in a strict voice.

Both Silver and Nicole said "YES SIR." in full synchronization.

Meanwhile in the garage of the ZPD station a white storage truck pulled in. Inside was Nick's parents, and Judy all tied up. As for Harrison he is in front of Judy holding Junior who is sound asleep.

"He is a cute baby. I can see why you wanted to be his Mom. It's a good thing he's got a new Dad now." Harrison said with a creepy smile. Judy tried to break out of the rope. Judy's eyes were infuriated with much rage for Harrison. Harrison put Junior in a baby holder, and removed the tape from Judy's mouth.

"Don't you ever touch Junior ever again! NICK IS HIS FATHER NOT YOU!" Judy yelled on top of her lungs.

At that moment Harrison just rolled his eyes, and taped her mouth again. Wild Bill, and John Overhill entered the truck. They are both wearing stolen ZPD uniforms.

"Your cover has been blown Harrison. Apparently Nick survived, and he told his sister about you." Wild Bill said with an angered voice.

"Damn that stupid Fox. We still got the advantage Overhill can still hack the Cities computers right?" Harrison asked Overhill.

"I can still do that. But, apparently Dr. Revels made a serum to counter my gas. Now all we have to work with is the Hyenas we hired." Overhill answered.

"That's more than enough to take control of the ZPD. Thanks to the uniforms Harrison provided us. Overhill release the virus now." Wild Bill ordered Overhill.

At that moment Overhill released a deadly virus in the cities computer network. Traffic lights were going off on every color. The weather controls for the districts us going in reverse. Hot went to cold, and the cold turned to hot. ATM's were spitting out money. Alarms all over the City were going off. Water pressure in the pipes were building up, and started forming cracks. The ZPD line were swamped with calls for help. Bogo, and every high rank Officer in the City ordered their units to go, and secure the areas where the chaos was happening. The ZPD was completely empty except for Clawhauser. He was monitoring the radio. For what he heard the City is in absolute Chaos. Both ZPD, and the fire department have all their men around the City helping people. Unknown to him Harrison, and group of Hyenas wearing ZPD uniforms are right behind him. By the corner of his computer Clawhauser saw Harrison, and his group. Clawhauser instantly sent a message to Silver's phone. But, then Harrison shot his touch phone with a stun round.

"Get him." Harrison ordered the Hyenas with an evil smile.

The Hyenas charged at Clawhauser. Even though Clawhauser is overweight for a Cheetah he is really fast. He just kept on dodging the Hyenas. Finally Clawhauser got sick of them. He started throwing some fast punches, and used his weight as a weapon to crush the Hyenas. Within a minute Clawhauser stopped all of them. Then BAM three shots were fired in Clawhauser's back. But, these weren't stun rounds.

"Wow Clawhauser you actually got some skill. Or, you did have some skill." Harrison said standing in front on Clawhauser.

"You won't get away with this." Clawhauser said in a weak voice.

"We already have Clawhauser." Harrison responded.

Meanwhile in the main computer room Dr. Revels is knocked out on the floor. Judy is tied up in one of the computer room's chair. Overhill is using the main computer monitor to hack every bank account in the City. He is loading all the money into one bank account. Wild Bill is standing in front of the monitor with an evil smile.

"Brilliant plan boss. Use my virus to put the city into mayhem, and we rob them of every penny they have." Overhill said.

"I know it's a brilliant plan Overhill. Not only will I be known as the greatest master mind in the world. I'll be known as Ferret who burnt down the Great City Zootopia." Wild Bill said.

Harrison walked into the room wearing an evil smile. "Officer Clawhauser has been dismissed permanently from duty." Harrison said.

Judy infuriated by what Harrison said she tried yelling at them but, due to the tape on her mouth they couldn't understand. Harrison walked over to her, and ripped off the tape from her mouth. "DAMN ALL OF YOU!" Judy yelled at them.

"Now now we wouldn't want anything to happen to Nick's parents, or Junior right?" Harrison asked in a creepy tone.

Judy's ears went down with a sad face. "What do you want from me Harrison?" Judy asked Harrison.

"Just you, and Junior. Nick parents will live also. But, I will kill Nick with my bare hands this time." Harrison answered.

"Why would you do this Harrison? You're a good cop. What about your family tree. All of them were good cops." Judy said.

"True they were all good cops. But, they all died doing this job. I grew up most of my life without my Dad because of this job. My aunt forced me into the academy. My Mom just allowed this force decision to happen. All the women in my family are remarried. My Mom said I should honor my biological Father by doing this job. As for my step Dad who was my biologic Father's partner said I should be honored to follow his footsteps. I say screw that. I hate this job, and now I'll be living like a king with you. Of course Junior will be with us. That sounds good to me." Harrison said before kissing Judy on lips. Judy's reaction was a disgusted flinch. Harrison pulled away after a second.

"Why do you want Junior anyway? He's not your child?" Judy asked Harrison.

"Because when I looked at Nick I was disgusted. He had everything I wanted. He got his father back, a son, and he stole you away from me. Now I'm taking back what I deserve from working this stupid job." Harrison answered.

Meanwhile a ZPD patrol car flew out of the Hospital at top speed. Any objects in the way they simply just dogged. Inside is Silver in the driver's seat, Nicole in the passenger, and Nick in the back seat of the passenger. Each of them are wearing bullet proof ZPD vests. The moment they reached the ZPD station they didn't hesitate to run in firing off stun round at the Hyenas. It was a full on fire fight. Stun rounds vs live rounds.

Of course Wild Bill, Overhill, and Harrison heard the firefight outside.

"Grab Judy, and let's go you two." Wild Bill ordered the guys.

"I'll transfer the download to my laptop in the truck." Overhill said.

Harrison then taped Judy's mouth again. He then threw her over his shoulder, and they made their way to the garage. It's the middle of the fire fight Nick loaded live rounds into his gun. He then threw a fire hydrogen at them, and fired off one round at it making a smoke screen. Silver, and Nicole reacted with a bombardment of stun rounds at the Hyenas. Finally the smoke screen cleared. All three of them ran to Clawhauser.

"You two go after Harrison, and his partners. I'll stay here with Clawhauser until the ambulance comes." Nicole ordered Nick and Silver

Their reaction was a quick nod of heads. Nick and Silver ran into the garage but, by the time they reached the garage the truck was already leaving. They reacted quickly by getting into another patrol car. The truck was going full speed, and so was the patrol car with the sirens on. They reached the main bridge of the City that took you strait to the country side. Nick loaded live rides, and shot out the right side tires. The front of the truck crashed into the center pillar of the bridge.

The moment the truck crashed Overhill hit his head, and passed out. Judy however, finally managed to remove the ropes. When she did Judy ripped off the tape from her mouth. She then handcuffed Overhill, and started typing on his computer. Meanwhile Wild Bill, and Harrison tried to make a run for. Both Nick and Silver chased after them. Wild Bill went right while Harrison went left. Nick followed Harrison, and Silver followed Wild Bill.

Finally Nick jumped onto Harrison. Harrison kicked him back. It then became a full fist fight. They were exactly on the left rail of the bridge. Harrison kept on trying to grab his gun or, Nick's gun. He failed because Nick kept on with the swarm of fists. Finally Nick punched Harrison so hard he went over the railing. But, before he totally fell over Nick grabbed Harrison's left ear. Nick face was filled with such intense anger, and Harrison's face is filled with disgust.

"For Zootopia Wilde. Or, maybe for Judy." Harrison said.

"No, for me!" Nick said before letting Harrison's ear go. Harrison fell 100 feet to his death. The water being hard as stone Harrison died instantly.

At that moment Wild Bill stopped running. Silver stopped running as well. Wild Bill turned around to face Silver. They were at least 20 feet away from each other.

"It started with me chasing you here to this City." Silver yelled at Wild Bill.

"Now it ends with one of us Agent Silver. Even if you kill me, my sister who you know very well. She will come after you Silver." Wild Bill responded.

"Then when I see her I'll arrest her too." Silver responded.

After 10 seconds BAM a gun went off. Nick ran towards the origin of the gun shot. He found Wild Bill dead, and Silver standing alive. After seeing Silver alive Nick ran towards the truck. Nick opened the back doors with Silvers help. They discovered Nick's parents awake, and free. Silver helped them out of the truck. Nick found Judy holding Junior in her arms. Unfortunately for Overhill Nick saw him to. Nick instantly threw him out of the truck flat on his face. Nick then walked over to Judy. Judy is sitting on the floor with her ears down. Nick knelled down to loo Judy in the eyes. When she looked straight at him her eyes where drenched in tears.

"Are you, and Junior alright?" Nick asked Judy.

"Nick I have never been more scared in all my life. I just couldn't stand the idea of you..." Judy was stoped by Nick.

Nick wiped away Judy's tears with his fingers. "It's over. It's all over now." Nick said.

Judy simply responded with a smile. "Overhill was dumb enough to leave an antivirus in his computer. It allowed me to clear the virus from destroying the city." Judy said.

Nick helped Judy out of the truck with Junior. Finally other ZPD patrol cars came. Silver and Nicole walked over to Nick, and Judy.

"Sorry Reid that you birthday was ruined." Nick said.

"You kidding Nick. We saved the City, and killed the greatest criminals ever. I think it was a pretty good birthday." Silver responded.

 **Hope you guys liked the ending. Master Fearless I hope you like your late birthday present. Please leave a review for this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19: Vacation

Chapter 19: Vacation

Its June 26th 10:28 A.M. in Zootopia. Nick, Judy, Junior, Silver, and Nicole just bordered a train leading straight to Bunny Borrow.

"Are you sure you cousin is alright with using her house a vacation stop?" Nick asked Judy.

"Yes Nick its fine. She's goanna be gone for a few weeks at least." Judy answered.

Finally all four of them sat down. Judy of course sat right next to Nick, and Nicole sat next to Silver. Judy looked exhausted from everything that happened. Nick finally noticed, and tapped Judy on her left shoulder.

"Hey let me hold Junior. You could use some sleep Judy." Nick said before Judy handed him Junior who is sound asleep in his yellow blanket.

The moment Judy closed her eyes she fell sound asleep. Nick noticed that Nicole was also asleep. However, Silver had a concerned look on his face. Nick wondered why Silver had such a troubled face on their way to a 2 week vacation.

"Hey Reid you O.K.? We going on a much needed two vacation. Plus thanks to all the help the government sent to help with the City's repairs by the time we get back the City will be half way done." Nick said to Silver.

Silver turned his head to face Nick with a smile. "I know it's a much needed vacation but, I still can't shake this feeling that something bad is coming. However, you're right Nick. I just need to relax. So what are you, and Judy goanna do the whole time?" Silver asked wearing a smile, and with his right eyebrow raised.

"Well we're going to teach Junior here how to walk, and I'm goanna spend some quality time with both of them." Nick said with a smile. Due to their open conversation Nicole placed her head on Silver's left shoulder while wearing a smile. Nick raised his right eyebrow in suspicion. "Is there something you need to tell me Reid?"

Silver rolled his eyes at Nick. "It's nothing like that Nick. We've been friends sense we were kids Nick. You think I wouldn't have told you that I would have a crush on your sister?" Silver responded to Nick's question.

"Alright Reid I trust you." Nick answered.

Finally after an hour of waiting they arrived at Bunny Borrow. The group packed light for this trip. Each of them only packed one suitcase. Nick however, carried Judy's suitcase because she was playing with Junior's hands. He kept on trying to grab Judy's fingers. Nick, Silver, and Nicole's reaction was a simple smile. They walked a mile before they reached the 3 story house farm house. It was big enough to hold each of them.

"Hey Judy how did your cousin afford a house this big?" Nick asked Judy.

"Ever sense my parents started working with Gideon Gray, a known pastry cooker my family has been making money." Judy answered.

They finally entered the house. Of course the furniture was big enough even for a Fox. The interior of the house is wood style walls, floor, and it was your basic country house set up. When you entered the house left is the kitchen. To the left of the kitchen is the dining area, and left of the dining area is the living room. To the left of the living room was a hall way, and stair case. The stair case lead up to the extra rooms. On the left of the hallway was two bedrooms, and the single door on the right is one of the main bathrooms. Nick, Judy, and Junior took one of the rooms upstairs like Nicole did. Silver however, preferred to sleep on the couch.

Finally it's 12:29 P.M. in the house. Judy and Silver are preparing a miniature feast for lunch. The menu is a Cesar salad, fried grasshoppers, and carrot soup. Junior however, Nick fed him corn flavored baby food. Every one ate the fried grasshoppers, and the salad. But, Nicole would not try to carrot soup. The whole evening they were just sitting in the living room talking. Nick and Judy tied teaching Junior how to walk. Junior is wearing one of those comfortable baby outfits with grass fields as the pattern. Of course every time Junior tried to walk to Judy he would fall down. Nick would catch him just before he hit the ground. Then out of the blue somebody was knocking on the door. Judy went to go check on who it was. She soon found out it was her parents with all her little brothers, and sisters. Judy's ears went down as she turned pale as a ghost.

Judy opened the door, and quickly came out. "Mom, Dad what are you guys doing here?" Judy asked her parents.

"Well a little birdie told us you be here with your mystery boyfriend, and his family. SO we thought we stop by, and get to know them. Plus your Dad wants to know who exactly you've been dating for the last few months." Bonnie Hopps (Judy's Mom) answered.

"Also, to think my daughter would be at the center of the crises. Judy we worried sick that day." Stu Hopps (Judy's Dad) said.

"Dad the crises is over, and besides my Nick had my back." Judy said.

"AH yes this new boyfriend who we haven't met yet." Stu said.

Then for after a few seconds Nick opened the door behind Judy. Nick was stunned by all the little bunnies. "Judy you didn't tell me your parents were coming." Nick said with a nervous face.

"I just found out Nick." Judy said wearing a nervous face.

Stu's face went into shock for a second. However Bonnie just had a smile on her face. "So you're the great Nick Wilde." Bonnie said.

Nick gulped before answering. "Yes Mrs. Hopps that's me." Nick replied.

"Oh don't be nervous Nick, and please call me Bonnie. From what Judy told us." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Yea like how you left her, and broke her heart." Stu said with his ears down while wearing an angry face.

Nick turned pale as a ghost like Judy. "Riiiight I did that." Nick said with an extremely nervous voice.

"Stu that's in the past." Bonnie said. She then turned to the kids. "How about you all go play in the field, but don't go too far." Bonnie said to all the little ones. They reacted cheering in happiness, and ran into to the field playing with each other.

"How about we go inside, and talk some more." Judy said.

"That sound s like a good idea." Bonnie said wearing a smile.

They finally entered the house. The first thing they saw is Silver cleaning dishes in the kitchen, and the moment they reached the living room they found Nicole playing with Junior.

"Hey Nicole could you give us a moment?" Nick asked Nicole

"Sure I'll go outside. Keep an eye on those kids of yours Ms. Hopps." Nicole said before handing Junior over to Nick.

Judy walked over to Nick so she could give Junior a light kiss on the head. Both Stu, and Bonnie were confused on why did Judy kissed that baby Fox's head. "Yea I have a lot to tell you guys." Judy said with her ears down, and wearing a worried face.

One hour later Judy told her parents everything that happened between her, and Nick ever sense he got back. For a moment they were shocked by all this information. Then Bonnie jumped up in excitement, and gave Judy the biggest hug. Stu was still processing the information.

"Honey this is great. You're getting married, and I finally will have a grandchild. Plus I don't have wrinkles that's just a bonus." Bonnie said.

Stu got up from the couch. He walked over in front of Nick. "May I hold my future grandson?" Stu asked Nick.

Nick replied with a nod, and handed Junior over to Stu. Stu used his left arm to hold Junior. Nick had the biggest smile on his face when he say Stu letting Junior play with his right hand.

"Hey it's a beautiful day outside. So, why are we staying indoors?" Nick asked out load. Every one's reaction was a quick nod.

The moment everyone, but Silver came out they found Nicole playing football with all the other boys. The girls were using freshly picked flowers to make little crowns. Then all of a sudden Nick felt something on his tail. He turned his head only to find a little girl bunny holding onto his tail. She is wearing a yellow dress with poorly made flower crown.

"Your tail is so fluffy." She said in a cute baby girl voice.

"Rebecca don't hold onto Nick's tail." Judy said.

"But it's fluffy!" Rebecca responded.

Nick rolled his eyes. He then knelled don, and grabbed Rebecca's crown. At first she was shocked, and let go of his tail. But, then she saw what Nick was doing with her crown. He properly adjusted her crown to the peak of perfection. Know it had a popper shape, and the flowers were all sticking out. Nick then placed back onto her head.

"There you go Rebecca. Now you look like a real princess." Nick said.

Judy turned to the other the girls. She then grew a sneaky smile on her face. "Hey everybody Nick here knows how to properly make a flower crown. Look he fixed Rebecca's crown to perfection." Judy said out loud.

Next thing you know a whole herd of little bunny's came running towards Nick. Nick's reaction was a freaked out face. Finally they reached him. They started pulling his arms, and tail while saying; "COME ON, COME ON!"

Nick turned to Judy. "You sneaky bunny!" Nick said wearing a smile. Judy just gave him whatever look.

Another hour later, and now the sun has started setting. Silver and Bonnie are cooking dinner inside, Stu is feeding Junior a bottle of milk outside in a wooden chair, Judy and Nicole are versing each other's team in a football game with all the other boys, as for Nick he is covered in colorful flowers surrounded by little girl bunnies covered in flower crowns, bracelets, and so on.

Finally Bonnie came out all sweaty from cooking. "Alright everybody dinner is ready!" She yelled out.

All of Judy's little brothers, and sisters went right in with Nicole. Nick and Judy met up with each other halfway to the house.

"Wow do you look beautiful Nick." Judy said wearing a smile.

"Wow don't you look dirty Carrots." Nick said dirt to her being covered in dirt, and sweat.

"Later I'll take a shower. Maybe you could join me." Judy said with her right eyebrow raised.

Nick grew a big smile. "That sounds like the ending of a good day." Nick said.

Just before Nick, or Judy could enter the house Stu stopped them. "Hold on you two I have something to say." Stu said with a half serious face.

"Dad where is Junior?" Judy asked Stu.

"Nicole took him in with the others. Look I don't trust you entirely Mr. Wilde. You broke my daughter's heart, and she was depressed for I don't know how long. But, I can see this is true love. Plus I'm grateful to you Mr. Wilde after saving my daughter from those criminals. Over time we'll see if Mr. Wilde hear can earn my total trust. But, never the less you have my blessing to get married." Stu said with a smile.

After that little talk Nick Judy, and Stu finally entered the house ready to eat. The grownups sat at the main dining area. All the other little ones ate their meals on the furniture, or on a small transportable table. The main menu is Carrot casserole, salad, onion rings, and for desert fudge milkshakes. In the middle of eating the milkshakes Silver helped Junior on his feet, and started walking to Nick. Nick noticed Junior, and so did Judy. Their reaction was just a huge smile. Just before Junior fell Judy caught him. Judy finally had Junior in her arms again. Junior turned his head to Judy.

"Mama, mama." Junior said to Judy. Junior turned his head to Nick. "Daddy, daddy." Junior said to Nick.

Judy started tearing up. Nick got up from his chair. He then walked over to Judy to give her a kiss on the cheek, and kissed Junior on the head. Bonnie also, started tearing up. Stu just had a huge on his face like everyone else.

"Nick he called me Mama." Judy said all sulked up.

"He called me Daddy. I'm lucky to have you, and him." Nick said with a smile.

Meanwhile the main train to Zootopia has just dropped off a new person in town. Her name is Jessica Garret. The little sister of Wild Bill.


	20. Chapter 20: MI6 Agent in the house

Chapter 20: MI6 Agent in the house

Its July 10th 9:00 A.M. in Zootopia. Finally Nick and Judy stepped through the main entrance in the ZPD. Of course they are wearing their blue ZPD uniforms with the standard badge. As for their Federal Agent ZIA badges, they both keep in their back pockets. They only use them when they absolutely need them. The moment they both looked at Clawhauser's they found him sitting in it with a 24 pack of glazed donuts.

"Clawhauser!" Nick, and Judy said at the same time. They both ran over to Clawhauser's desk.

"Hey guys it's good to see you two love birds again." Clawhauser said. Nick responded with a dirty look because they don't want Bogo to find out.

"Wait sense when do you know about that?" Judy said with her right eyebrow raised.

Nick started scratching his head. "You see I was looking for a good church, and Clawhauser said we could use his." Nick answered Judy's question.

"Oh alright just not a word to Bogo." Judy said with a serious face.

"You won't hear a word out of my mouth. By the way Nick have you been working out? You grew some muscle, and gained some height." Clawhauser said after seeing Nick.

"Yea on our vacation I was doing some work outs, and I grew an inch and a half." Nick responded with a smile.

Judy just rolled her eyes after what Nick said. Sure he did change in height. But, the only reason why Nick is more bulk now is because all the games, and crafting he did with Judy's brothers and sisters. "Wow Nick is the center of attention. Hm guess I haven't been working out enough either." Judy said while walking away.

Clawhauser then noticed Judy also, put on a little of muscle. Clawhauser turned to Nick finding him staring at Judy's rear end. "Hey Nick keep things professional here." Clawhauser said to Nick.

"What me Spots. Come on this is me we're talking about." Nick said before walking away.

"Hey don't call me 'Spots' Nick!" Clawhauser said out loud.

"Sorry Spots no can do. Now sense you're doing better you get your old name back." Nick responded still walking away from Clawhauser.

Finally both Nick, and Judy reached the briefing room. As usual they shared a seat in the front row with Silver, and Nicole sitting in the seat on the left. The room was stuffed with normal ZPD Officers. Plus there are a whole hand full of ZIA Agents. Including Nick, and the others there is a total of 42 Officers.

Bogo finally entered the room carrying a metal crate what it sounds like it has new badges inside. He finally stood behind his wooden stand, and placed the crate on the stand. "Alright before I start with this announcement Wildes! No smart comments what so ever!" Bogo said with a mild voice. Both Nick, and Nicole just shrugged their shoulders. Finally Bogo opened the crate. He took out a gold ZIA badge. "The first few ZIA Agents we had was just a try out to see how well this new program can do. Thanks to all of you the city is now safe. As far as the outside world is concerned this incident never happened. However, that is the problem because this attack did happen. The President himself has ordered this program to be put in place permanently. Starting today you are no longer simple ZPD Officers. From now you'll be known as ZIA Agents." Bogo said.

"It's cool that we are goanna permanent ZIA Agents but, I am going to really miss you chief." Nick said in a smart ass tone. Judy rolled her eyes while a few others laughed.

Bogo smiled at Nick instead of yelling at him. "Actually Wilde I was made Director of the ZIA. So I'm still your boss." Bogo said. Nick just shrugged his shoulders meaning he's okay with it. "Listen not only will you be protecting the city inside its perimeters there will be missions when you have to leave the city in order to protect it. Wilde and Silver have firsthand experience on that. This division isn't just policing the city. You will be handling military operations should we get any information of an outside party planning to attack the city. If there is any of you who don't want to do this you have the option to leave. No one will judge you if you leave." Bogo said out loud.

Nobody left the room. After a few seconds Bogo started passing out the new badges while he collects their old ZPD badges. Finally the ZPD had 42 brand new ZIA Agents. After receiving their new badges everyone left the room. Of course they were all going on, and on about their new field area. Nick, Judy, Silver, and Nicole just stayed quiet while they walked to their offices.

After a while Silver, and Nicole walked away so they can get to their office. Judy finally reached her office. She opened the door only to discover her desk is swamped with paper work to sign.

"Wow you have been slacking off on your paper work Judy." Nick said standing behind her.

Judy instantly turned around to face Nick. "I wouldn't be talking Nick. You have paper work to finish as well." Judy responded.

"No I don't because on our vacation while you were asleep I was using your laptop to send a finished copy of all my paper work." Nick said. "Well enjoy the paper work Judy. I'm goanna go get some coffee." Nick said before walking away.

Judy had a small smile on her face. "What a sly handsome Fox." Judy said before she started feeling her stomach with her left hand. Judy looked confused for a second but, she just ignored it. An hour later Judy finished all her paperwork. However, she was getting that same feeling in her stomach from earlier. At first she had just a confused face. After a second or two she then had an extreme shock face. She texted Nick, and Bogo she didn't feel well today so she is going home.

5 minutes later Bogo called up both Nick and Silver while Nicole was still doing her paperwork. Finally they reached the main computer room. They discovered Bogo standing there with another male bunny. He is a male, as tall as Nick, has muscle, and has what appears to be Tiger stripes on his cheeks. Both Nick and Silver's reaction was just a giant smile on their faces.

"Jack Reagan you jerk. What are doing here?" Nick asked Jack.

"Yea we haven't seen you left to go join U.S. Marine Core." Silver said.

"That didn't work at first. But, after I got my citizenship in England I became the first Hybrid MI6 Agent. In fact I'm one of their best." Jack answered.

"Well being half Bunny, and half Tiger those features most be useful." Nick said.

"The three of us have come a long way sense we were kids. We use to be picked on all the time. Me and Nick for being Foxes. You were picked on for being just a hybrid kid. But, now we'ere top class agents."Silver said.

"I would like to catch up with you guys but, I was sent here to find you two for a mission." Jack said.

"What kind of mission? Don't tell me it's a military OP's." Nick said.

"Unfortunately it is Nick. Ever sense Harrison O'Hare Hopwood, or Harris for short. We did a complete investigation on what he did in Europe. What we found was not pleasant. He had been trafficking chemicals, and weapons to certain part in the Finsteraarhorn Mountain in Europe. MI6 wants those chemicals, and weapons destroyed." Jack responded.

"Why us of all Agents to be picked?" Silver asked.

"Because like I said in the briefing earlier. You two have the most experience in military operations than any other agent we have. If I just sent a couple of newbies on a risky mission like this then they are for sure to die on the job." Bogo answered.

"You guys better pack up because this mission will take at least 3 days to complete." Jack said. Nick and Silver just responded with quick nods. "All you need is two days of spare clothes, and a tooth brush. I already arranged transportation with a side of weapons." Jack added to the conversation.

"Let me guess the jet is in the private airport only for ZPD personal, and their partners?" Nick asked.

"Yup the jet leaves tonight at 5:30 P.M. So be there you two." Jack told them.

After their conversation was done Nick, and Silver left to go pack. Nick finally came home to his apartment. He didn't see Judy, or Junior anywhere. Finally Nick went to the main bathroom only to find the door locked with Judy inside.

"Hey Judy where is Junior?" Nick asked Judy.

"I left him at your parents house for the night." Judy replied.

"Why is something wrong Judy?" Nick asked Judy.

"No nothing is wrong." Judy responded. Inside the bathroom she is sitting on the toilet seat cover, and is holding a pregnancy test. That test had a positive sign on it.

"OK Carrots. Hey I've been given a Military Ops mission. I'll be gone for a maximum of four days." Nick told Judy.

"I understand Nick. You better come back alright." Judy responded.

"You and Junior are my greatest motivation for living. Besides Reid, and Jack Reagan got my back." Nick said.

Inside the bathroom Judy had a completely shock face after hearing Jack's name. "Wait Jack is back in town?" Judy asked Nick.

"Yea he is. Wait you know who Jack is?" Nick asked Judy.

"Yea we're old friends." Judy answered.

"OK I'll tell him you said hi Carrots." Nick said.

"Wait don't tell Jack about us. He might still have a crush on me. He's my ex-boyfriend." Judy said through the door.

"Oh yea especially if it's an Ops. Alright then Carrots I'm going to go pack what I need. See you in three days." Nick said. Within the hour Nick had packed what Jack had told him too pack. However, Judy was still not out of the bathroom. Nick just thought maybe she's sick or something. "I love you Judy, and don't worry I'm coming home." Nick said.

"I love you to Nick. Come home safe." Judy said.

Finally Nick left the apartment. Although the moment Nick was out of the apartment he couldn't shack this feeling that something is wrong. He decided just ignore the feeling for now. He called for a cab to take him to the airline. The moment he arrived he discovered that the jet they'll be flying is a year 2000 First Flight. The moment Nick entered the jet he discovered Silver, Jack talking while drinking a cup of rum. They were surrounded by computers, and guns.

"Wow did you buy out the whole gun store Jack?" Nick asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No I just brought what we needed for this mission. Plus, I just wanted to show off how much cooler MI6 is than the ZIA." Jack answered with a smile.

"Yea right the ZIA saved Zootopia. You MI6 guys just sip tea, and let the Queen fall down the stairs." Nick responded.

"Careful Nick I've been on many missions without getting a single scratch." Jack responded.

"I'm not the same kid that you use to beat at wrestling." Nick responded.

"Alright you two we need to start flying. Anyway who is the pilot Jack?" Silver asked Jack.

"I'm the pilot Reid. Lets fly you guys." Jack said before he closed the door, and started the engines.

Within 1 minute they were flying to Europe. The plane was set on auto pilot for the mean time. The three of them were talking about what they did right after each of them went their separate ways. At the moment they were only drinking water, and having crackers covered in cheese.

"Really Nick you became a Popsicle hustler?" Jack asked Nick.

"Yea I know it's sad, but a guy has to eat." Nick replied.

"Who convinced you to join the ZPD in the first place?" Jack asked Nick.

"My partner she is the one who convinced me." Nick replied.

"Cool then I have got to meet her. We are about 13 hours away from the airport you guys can get some sleep. I'll wake you guys before we land." Jack said before he went into the pilot seat.

Nick slept on the floor while Silver slept on the plane couch. Finally 12 hours later Jack woke both Nick, and Silver by kicking them.

"What type of gentle wake up is that Jack?" Nick asked Jack in a angered voice.

"You guys have to get ready because our window to get into that facility is gone. Apparently they decided to speed up their schedule. The plan was to sneak in with the daily cargo they transport into the facility. Now we have to do this the hard way." Jack answered.

"What exactly is the hard way Jack?" Silver asked Jack.

"We have to climb up the mountain, and find a way in through the roof." Jack answered.

"Wait sure I zip lined down a rope before. However, I never went mountain climbing before Jack." Nick responded.

"It's easy Nick. Just do the opposite of what you do when you zip line down Nick." Jack said.

After that brief conversation the three of them dressed in black shirts, cargo pants, boots, and white snow coats. They had to carry mountain climbing gear, and black backs full of time bomb explosives. The three of them chose to carry one 9 millimeter glock nine gun with a silencer attached to it.

The moment they landed the three of them started heading towards the mountain. Of course the climb was harsh considering the winds that were blowing on them. However they continued on. Finally it was night time. So the three of them set up a large Fox size tent for them to sleep in. The moment they entered the tent they set up their sleeping bags. Jack was polishing his gun, Silver was reading the Pride and Prejudice, and Nick was writing what appears to be a calendar book.

"Hey Nick why do you have a Calendar book?" Silver asked Nick.

"Because I told Judy I'd be back within three days." Nick said before realizing what he said. Nick turned his head to Jack who was already asleep. Nick let out a heavy breath feeling realized that Jack didn't hear Judy's name. "Why you reading the Pride and the Prejudice Reid?" Nick asked Silver.

"Because I like a good drama. Besides I've been reading a lot of forbidden love books." Silver answered.

"You a forbidden love reader? I have never pictured you that way." Nick said.

"Yea well I can understand how they feel. I have a crush on someone, and I'm afraid on what her brother will say." Silver added.

"What you afraid of the brother? Wait do you mean Nicole, and Me?" Nick asked Silver.

"Yea you got it right." Silver answered.

Nick blinked his eyes uncontrollable for a second. "OK look if you like my sister I won't stop you. However, you brake her heart, I break you legs." Nick said.

"I don't have a problem with that." Silver responded.

Finally after the two were done with their books they went to sleep.

It's July 11th 8:27 A.M. Nick, Jack, and Silver finally woke up. Once again they are climbing up the mountain with haste. Most of the day they did nothing, but climb up the mountain. Finally the three agents reached the facility. From the looks of it the facility is a chemical facility. The outline of the building is rectangular shape. Nick signaled the others he was going onto the roof. Jack and Silver followed behind him. When they reached the roof they found two White furred Husky's wearing black thug military outfits. Looks like they were just watching the sky to see if any flyers would discover them. Silver gave them a hand sign that meant execute. Nick and Jack responded with a quick nod. As expected Nick, and Jack aimed for the back of their left knee. The moment they kicked it they both fell on their left knee. At that moment they both snapped the Husky's neck. After that was settled Silver grabbed out a transportable plasma cutter, and started cutting through the roof. The moment Silver was done they both entered the hole which led them through the air vents. For a while they crawled through the vents. For a full 15 minutes they crawled through the vents trying to find a good way to infiltrate the main chemical mixture room. There they could plant the explosives, and get out using the waste disposal system. The best way to infiltrate it without alerting the guards was to go through the floor vent. The three of them slide down into the lower floor vent there they waited for a moment encase someone came. After a minute only a Raccoon wearing a white lab came caring three tubes of some kind of blue chemical. Nick removed the vent, came out of the vent, and pulled out his gun. Jack and Silver did the same thing. Silver quickly closed the vent. They followed the scientist until the opened the main door to the chemical mixture room. At the moment Jack fired off a round in his head, and snagged the chemicals before they hit the ground. Nick dragged the body into the room, and Silver closed the door.

"What the hell was that Jack? We didn't have to kill him!" Nick said in a low angered voice.

"Look I don't like doing it either, but if these guys are altered we are here then they'll no doubt release the chemicals. If these chemicals are released it could do a lot of damage to Europe. It's them, or the people of Europe Nick." Jack said making a convincing point.

The next thing they did was hot wire door so no one else can enter through the door. Finally Nick, and Jack started setting the bombs on the chemical canisters. They set the time for three minutes. However, in the middle of their action the alarm was set off. The next thing the heard was Silver running towards them.

"Guys a guard saw us we have to move now!" Silver yelled at them.

Nick looked up at the bullet proof glass wall only to find a whole group of Husky's with loaded shotguns are ready to fire. Behind them on a computer console appeared to be a Ferret. He wore a black winter coat, and pants. His face looked exactly like Wild Bill. Although he had a scar running down his right eye, and down the left side of his muzzle. Nick and Silver were stunned after seeing this Ferret.

"Open fire!" the Ferret ordered the Husky's.

After they started opening fire at the glass wall the Ferret started walking away. After they shuck off the shocked expressions they followed Jack right into a opening into the waste disposal system. The moment they entered they slide down the tube all the way out. Finally after the three of them reached outside again. Then they pulled a blue strap letting out their mini parachutes allowing them to glide with the air right out of the canon. With 1 minutes later the whole facility went up in flames. The three agents finally landed at the pick up zone. After 30 minutes from calling their pick up a black European military truck came to take them back to the airport.

Meanwhile at Zootopia Judy called in sick, and Nicole is still finishing all her paperwork. In the middle of her filling out the paperwork Nicole used the computer to look up Judy's name. Nicole always misspelled her last name. So when she pulled up her file she had a shocked expression on her face. Then 2 seconds later her face expression changed into a fierce enraged face.

"Judy you are so dead!" Nicole said with an angered voice. The moment Nicole reached the door to Nick, and Judy's home she started banging on it. "Judy open up! We have to talk now!" Nicole said in a mild angered voice.

Judy didn't open the door so Nicole used the spare key they gave her to open the door. When Nicole entered the apartment she didn't Judy, or Junior. Nicole started walking around only to find Judy laying on her bathroom floor in her carrot pajamas. Nicole kneeled down, and shacked her right arm so Judy would wake up.

"Hey Judy are you doing ok?" Nicole asked Judy.

Judy slowly opened her eyes, and sat up straight. "I've been here barfing since yesterday." Judy answered.

Nicole noticed the pregnancy test with the positive sign on it. "Your pregnant, but how!?" Nicole demanded an answer.

"I asked my doctor if it's possible. It is possible to cross breed, but one in a million actually succeeds at that. Apparently I'm that one in a million." Judy answered.

Nicole face went from a shock face to a happy face. But, then her face turned disappointed. "I'am happy about being an Aunt, and I'm sure Nick is going to be filled with utter joy after he heirs this. However, can you explain this." Nicole said showing a picture she took of Judy's file.

"Promise me you won't tell Nick about that. The day Nick proposed to me I have been trying to fix that issue." Judy said.

"Fine I won't tell him. But, if he finds out about this he will be furious. He might cancel the wedding." Nicole said.

"Don't worry before he finds out it will be dealt with." Judy said.

At the moment Nick, Silver, and Jack are back on the jet that just launched. Jack is piloting the jet, Nick and Silver are sitting down talking. Finally Jack put the Jet on auto pilot.

"Told you guys the mission will take three days. But, we're 1 dat ahead of schedule." Jack said.

"That's a good thing. We get to go home early." Silver said.

"Why are you coming back to Zootopia Jack?" Nick asked Jack.

"Because I'm here to fix my relationship with my wife." Jack said. "She wants a divorce, but I don't."

"Who is your wife Jack?" Nick asked Jack.

"Her name is Judy Hopps Reagan." Jack answered. Nick and Silver's face went into complete utter shock.

 **3886 words! Longest chapter ever made. Which chapter do you want to see next after the next chapter?**

 **1\. Memories of Judy, and Jack.**

 **2\. A chapter with only Silver, and Nicole.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Argument

Chapter 21: The Argument

It's July 11th 8:23 P.M. in Zootopia. The private jet Nick, Silver, and Jack used has just landed on the private landing area for the ZPD. The moment they landed Nick instantly grabbed his stuff, and ran out the jet. Jack wondered what was wrong with Nick? Silver did his best to distract Jack on Nicks sudden escape from the jet.

Nick called for a cab while they were on the jet. Finally Nick was in the cab, and on the way home to talk to Judy. It took half an hour for Nick to reach the apartment because of traffic. Although thanks to that Nick was able to cool down, and think of how he was going to handle this shocking development. Nick at first hesitated entering the apartment. Finally he gained the courage to open the door. He found Judy covered in a carrot blanket on the couch watching Its a Wonderful Life movie.

Judy turned her head wearing a big shocked happy smile. "Nick your back so soon. I thought the mission would take longer?" Judy asked in happy tone.

Nick with a half smile face responded in nervous tone. "Yea apparently we were more skilled than they expected. Judy we need to talk about Jack."

Judy's ears went down while she was wearing a sad face. "You found out about him and I?" Judy asked in a disappointed voice.

"Yea he told me on the way back home." Nick said before putting down his luggage, and talking a seat on Judy's left side. "Why didn't you tell me you were already married to Jack?" Nick asked Judy in a serious tone.

"Because it was a long time ago. He left the U.S. to go become an MI6 Agent like his grandfather. We were in love so we got married before he left. However, his training meant he had to be alone. I thought he would complete his training, and then he would get a house for us to move in somewhere in London. But, he never did follow the plan. Instead he refused to return my calls, and when he did he said he was on a secret mission he can't talk about. After a year of waiting I gave up on him. That was the moment I went to the ZPD boot camp. The day you proposed I filed divorce papers to him so we could get married." Judy said in a sad tone.

"Apparently he not only came to Zootopia for our help but, he wants to make things work between the two of you." Nick said in a low angered voice.

"Nick I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Judy said while grabbing Nick's right arm while make big sad Bunny eyes.

Nick turned his head to look Judy in the eyes. "Judy we have been going out for months, and I just proposed to you a little while ago. You didn't feel the need to tell me you were already married?" Nick said with a serious tone and face.

Judy lowered her head still wearing her sad face. "You know for a fact we have been busy stopping criminals, and terrorists from destroying Zootopia. Plus, how am I suppose to tell you the most important person in my life that I'm already married?" Judy responded in her sad voice.

"I love you so much Judy. But, before I make a final decision is there anything else you are hiding from?" Nick asked Judy.

Judy unwrapped the cover from her revealing she is wearing her typical gray pajamas. She then grabbed Nick's right paw, and put it on her stomach. "Is this reason enough for us to stay together?" Judy said with a serious tone while staring into Nick's green eyes.

Nick's eyes widened in shock. "Judy are you pregnant?" Nick asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes I am Nick. I wanted to tell you after I settled things with Jack. It's a miracle the fact that you, and I are gonna have our own natural born child." Judy said in a happy tone while wearing a smile.

Nick's ears lowered with his face now showing that he realized how much of a fool he is. "I'm so sorry Judy that I put you in that spot. I was just so disappointed that's all." Nick said to Judy.

"It's alright Nick I should have told you sooner. I will settle things with Jack, and we will get married." Judy responded.

Nick wrapped his arms around Judy holding her tight. Judy did the same with her arms. "You know Nick you could improve one thing." Judy said.

Nick loosened his grip to look into Judy's eyes. "What exactly needs improving?" Nick asked in a smart ass tone.

"Really green Hawaiian shirt, black tie, and black jeans? I'm just saying you could wear a suit every now and then. Girls like seeing sexy guys in suits." Judy answered wearing a huge smile.

"Talk like that is going to get you kissed." Nick said before he kissed Judy. At first it was just a kiss but, then it turned into a make out on the couch. During the make out they heard Junior crying in the main bed room.

"Leave it to him to ruin the moment." Nick said before getting up to see what Junior wanted.

"If it's to change his dipper it's your turn to change him. I've been doing sense you were gone on your mission." Judy said to Nick.

While he walked half way to the room Nick stopped, and turned around. "Come on Judy can you spare this once?" Nick said with sad face.

Judy turned her head to look at Nick. She is wearing a huge smile, and her right eyebrow is raised. "I don't think so Nick." Judy answered before turning her head.

Meanwhile at the ZPD main computer lab Silver, and Bogo are talking. Silver is wearing a black leather jacket with black jeans, and of course with his shades. Bogo is wearing his regular ZPD outfit.

"So who is that guy who looked like Wild Bill?" Silver asked Bogo in a serious tone.

"That was his twin brother. I'm putting the City on high alert for him." Bogo responded.

"Is he as bad as his brother?" Silver asked Bogo.

"No he is worse. Hopefully we can prevent anything he is planning." Bogo said.

"What about Wild Bill's little sister? Have we found out where she is?" Silver asked in a scared voice.

"Relax Silver we will find her before she finds you." Bogo said in a serious voice.

"I just hope nothing bad happens to the others." Silver said in his scared voice.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long guys. Now I have a job, and school doesn't make things easier for me to type. Please leave a review, and wait the next chapter will be published sooner than this one was.**


	22. Author Note

**Author Note: I changed the genre from Mystery to Adventure to give you all a heads up. Please share my story with others, and leave a review. One more thing is I have been thinking of adding a lemon chapter into the story. But, I'll leave that decision up to you guys. Please answer yes or no in the review box.**


End file.
